After 50 Years
by Nessie96
Summary: It's been 50 years and so much has changed. I have a new family. And my loyalty and love is to them. Not those who fake that fact. But what happens when that loyalty and stubborness to believe in love will be her downfall? Continued if Edward never came back after New Moon. Will love conquer all? Rated T for language.
1. Preface

**Preface:**

Fire. Fire was seeping into my veins, burning everything that it touched. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the fire.

Edward. My beloved Edward. I would never see him again, except in my illusions. I remember thinking throughout the fire that this was his entire fault. If he left me alone, just like all the other vampires, I'd be fine! He played with my heart and broke it. Leaving me to survive without the supplies I needed.

As the fire dulled, my heartbeat went on hyper drive mode.

Then…my heartbeat stopped all together.

I opened my eyes to face the world through my new eyes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a story I already have done and posted before, but the grammar was atrocious and there was a few tweaking to the plot I wanted to do so it would coincide with the sequel.**

**Yes, I will be finishing 'Angelic Issues' (the sequel), I will finish it before the summer is out…after, what? Only two years? ;) Enjoy the new and improved 'After 50 Years'**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	2. After 50 Years

**Chapter 1: After 50 Years**

Bella's POV:

It has been 50 years since Laurent bit me. Ever since I woke up as a newborn, I always had immaculate self control. It was actually very helpful through it all. I searched for the Cullens for 20 years but came up empty handed and sorely disappointed.

And angry.

Don't forget angry.

They were my family and they deserted me. That's fine. Just fine. I had a new family and we were as close as could be and most importantly, would never ever abandon me; Aqua, Jason, Charles and Jasmine.

Aqua had come first. While I was passing in Alaska, Aqua's family had been in an off road car crash that was obviously fatal.

When I had arrived, the car had been turned over!

Her mom, dad, and little 4 year old brother had died and she barely kept her own heartbeat going. I lifted her from the accident and bit her.

When she woke up, she told me that her name was Aqua and she was 17 years old. I had smiled and told her it was her choice if she wanted to stay with me.

She had huffed and ran away stating that what right did I have to rule her life. I smirked as she ran. She had a temper.

About 2 days later she came to me with her eyes pitch black and begged me to help her. I told her that she was a vampire now and she could either hunt humans like the rest of the population or be like me and hunt animals instead.

She obviously chose the animals.

She was surprisingly gentle despite the temper I had seen when I first met her. Eventually we had become best friends. It was easy to be friends with her. She was a good listener and kicked my ass when I was being a jerk.

It was a beautiful relationship.

About a week after our becoming friends, she discovered her powers. She had the complete control over water. She could freeze it, move it, boil it, and make it out of thin air, whatever. It was awesome.

2 years later, we were in Toronto and Aqua came in with a blonde boy about 18 years old that had obviously broken just about every bone in his body. I had bitten him to her extreme begging. Right after we had made sure that he was comfortable as he would ever be during the transformation, I had asked her what was going on in that black haired head of hers. Her exact words were 'I don't know. I just knew in my heart that I had to save him….' I had just stared at her solemnly. She had the biggest heart I had ever known. I figured out 2 seconds later that the boy had probably been hiking and fell off a rock and broke every bone in his body.

So when the blonde boy woke up he was automatically staring at Aqua, it seemed straight out of a fairy tale.

"Are you mad at me?" she had asked in a small voice, her shoulders hunched in protection against the tongue lashing she was expecting.

He shook his head slowly, "You saved me. Even though it was painful, you saved me," he said his voice filled with awe and wonder.

I rolled my eyes. The guy probably thought she was an angel on earth or something along the lines of that. She certainly did look like it with her waist-length black hair.

After he finally noticed me, he introduced himself. His name was Jason and he was 18 years old. (Ha! I knew it!)

After all the drama was finished, I told him bluntly that he was a vampire and that there were 2 ways to not be hungry. To either eat humans or eat animals.

He had asked what Aqua did. She said that she hunted animals. Although he chose to hunt animals I had no doubt in my mind that if Aqua had said 'humans' he would have hunted humans as well.

Well, we got bored of Toronto and left to go to Iceland. It was a nice experience for us. We didn't even feel cold! Well, that's when Jasmine entered the family.

She was wandering in the snow and had a lost look in her eyes. She told me that she had been in immense pain for the last 3 days and that she didn't know what had happened to her.

I felt sympathy for the poor girl. I took her home and tried to explain it gently to her. Of course she freaked out but after…oh, say 3 hours she calmed down and agreed to hunt animals.

Jason and Aqua had welcomed her warmly. They accepted her immediately. I mean who wouldn't? She was a 17 year old girl that had chestnut brown hair and the eyes that screamed out to anyone 'innocence'. She was sweet and shy. After Jason got through to her she was a girl that kicked ass and never was shy again.

About a month after, Jason got his powers. Man, was it a hell of an experience. I was giving him a high five after taking down a fully grown buck, and he sent me 50 yards into the forest.

He had the power of electricity to put it shortly.

He could control electronics, work cell phone with out charge, turn on the lights from a distance, etc. And then, 5 days later, Jasmine found her powers too. She had the powers of senses. She could make you see, hear, taste, feel and smell whatever she wanted.

After that drama of a week, we got our final member of the family. Charles had come into the family by Jasmine accidentally biting him. We were all in shock when that had happened because Jasmine could resist the pull of blood by making it smell like something else.

She had hung her head in shame and said that she was about to go hunting when the hiker came and she had bit him.

We tried to make his stay as comfortable. I had never heard anyone scream as high as that boy had. I swear that the house was shaking with every scream he gave.

We were all in relief when he had finished. His name was Charles and he was about 17. He had his powers automatically, which was a new one.

His power was to manipulate emotions. It wasn't as powerful as Jasper's but it was powerful enough.

And my power? You might ask; it was the most special, in everyone's opinion. I had a shield around my mind that could extend. It protected everyone's thoughts and no mind attack could penetrate it. That's why…_he _couldn't read my mind. But there were a couple bonuses.

For example, I could protect physically as well as mentally and could read minds as long as the person was underneath my shield.

I had an extra power as well. I had telekinesis. I could move objects with just my will. In other words, my life rocked. My family was the best and we always had fun.

We were always happy in every single way possible…until

THEY came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Yes my lovelies, I am back. I was writing up Angelic Issues and I took a look at 50 Years again to find that there was an enormous amount of mistakes and it was quite annoying. So I am re-posting this, tweaking it and I will finish Angelic Issues.**

**Review!**

**Best Wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	3. First Sight

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

_Bella's POV_:

Today was the first day of school. We were in the small town of Forks, much to my dismay. I had been outnumbered with 4 to 1 on this decision. I was ready to kill someone when I heard the town they wanted to move into.

It was 7:45 AM and I was listening to my ipod.

Everything in my old house was still here. Charlie had left everything he ever had to me in his will. We had made a couple rearrangements though. We had to put in a couple more rooms in order to make space for more people.

But otherwise, everything was still painfully the same. Memories resided in the walls, haunting me when no one else was around.

I shook my head, trying to bring myself out of the clouds, resuming to hit shuffle on my ipod and it landed on _'Behind These Hazel Eyes'_ by Kelly Clarkson.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on…._

I turned it off. I couldn't handle something like that. It reminded me of …_him._

I looked at my watch. It read 7:55. Damm it! I was going to be late! I ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house.

I would have taken my Mercedes Benz, but my family had taken it.

I smirked at the memory of Jason trying to steal my car in order to go to a club. Aqua had whipped him silly with frozen water.

When I arrived at school, the rest of my family was just getting out of the car.

"So…what? You ditched me?" I scolded teasingly, knowing that they had been unable to help themselves.

They all laughed. "We couldn't help ourselves," confessed Charles with a laugh, which only confirmed what I already knew.

I smiled. They were all so silly. And I loved them so much.

"So I was thinking," I said as we entered the school, "since we are near the Quileute reserve there might be some werewolves. Do you want me to put up a physical shield or just the mental one?"

Aqua shivered. "Physical. Please," She said a shudder running through her body. Aqua had a close encounter with a wolf when she was human so she did not want ANYTHING to do with wolves.

We arrived at the front office. We were late starters. It was in the middle of March and we were just starting school. "Your turn Jas," I told Jasmine.

She smiled brightly and skipped ahead to the front desk while we trailed behind about 4 steps, enough to watch her amusing performance.

"Hi!" she exclaimed to the balding man behind the counter. He jumped, startled.

"My family and I are new here. But we are really nervous and were wondering if maybe we could have at least our first class together. Please?" she begged batting her eyelashes.

I chuckled. She was a natural.

"S-sure." He stammered and quickly typed up together for the first class. "The Meyers?" he asked Jas.

"And Swan," Jas said pointing to me.

I had decided to keep my last name. In part, it was because I liked it. And also I wanted to honor Charlie this way.

The balding man nodded and typed something up quickly. "A-alright then. Your first class will be trigonometry." He said.

Jas smiled sweetly, "Thank you!" Then ran back to us.

Aqua and I laughed. That was awesome! Charles growled and brought Jas's face in for a passionate kiss. I winced but then brightened. I didn't want to spoil the mood.

Unfortunately for me, Aqua caught that, and she raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, hoping that she would forget all about it.

It was absolutely impossible to keep a secret in this family. They all knew what had happened to me in my human life. But they kind of didn't know about my dreaded 18th birthday party.

They just knew that I was loved by Edward Cullen and after everything we went through, he decided to ditch me. Which in my defense was kind of what happened.

We walked to trigonometry in silence. The humans would hear us if we talked about anything else.

We entered the room and all of us heard the teacher gasp with surprise. "Are you the Mayers?" he asked us.

"And a Swan." I said laughing. I loved to say that. They thought that we were all adopted. So it kind of worked.

"Oh…alright then. Could you please introduce yourselves?'

"I'm Aqua, that's Jason, that's Charles and Jasmine ad that's Bella." Aqua said pointing to each one of us. But I was beyond hearing her.

I was staring at another pair of golden eyes that happened to belong to Edward Cullen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Review! I love me some reviews!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	4. Reminisce

**Chapter 3: Reminisce **

_Bella's POV_

"Good. Now, Bella, take your seat next to Mr. Cullen, Aqua, next to Mr. ham, Jasmine, next to ms. Hunter, Jason next to Ms. Daniels and Charles next to Mr. Holland."

My eyes widened with surprise. I could not sit next to him! No!

I quickly grabbed Aqua's arm. "Erm…Mr. Valeria? Aqua is nervous about her first day. Could she sit next to me?"

I mentally smacked myself at this statement. She was the one the introduced us! What kind of excuse was that?

_What the hell? I am so not shy! _She yelled at me mentally, managing to keep her facial expression composed.

I ignored her.

Mr. Valeria gave me a skeptical look but shrugged it off, not bothering to argue over seating arrangements, "Of course! Mr. Cullen, sit next to Mr. Ham."

Edward gave me a disbelieving look, his gold eyes never looking more beautiful, and moved his things to the back row.

I pulled Aqua with me. Both of us sat down at our table and pretended to listen to the lesson that we heard over a million times.

_What the heck was that about?_ Aqua yelled at me, causing me to wince at the mental volume she had initiated.

I opened my copybook, pretending to take notes, and wrote down:

**Edward is here**

_Edward as in Edward Cullen? _I nodded. Her mouth fell into a small 'o'.

**I'll explain later.**

She smiled her expression telling me that she wouldn't allow me to forget after I pulled my shield back and we turned back to the board to continue ignoring the lesson.

After class we rushed outside. I gathered my family and told them the problem. If Edward was here then it was most likely that the whole family was here as well.

All of them betrayed me.

They all left me to rot, never thinking about me and probably having forgotten all about me. Little Bella wouldn't possibly need anything….her heart is still in tact and she is obviously fickle. Why would she POSSIBLY need anything?

Charles and Jason growled at the sound of Edward's name, knowing that he was bad news.

Jasmine looked troubled then she looked furious. "Get your war paint, guys," she said her eyes dark as midnight, "We're going to war."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Review my loves! All I ask is for a review!**

**Best wishes, **

**~Nessie96**


	5. War in PE

**Chapter 4: War in P.E**.

_Bella's POV:_

At lunch we discussed how to get revenge. I put my shield around us so that the Cullens would never hear what we were saying.

Vampire senses were fantastic, until you knew that someone could over hear you. Then at that point it would become annoying.

While I was working on thickening my shield, Jasmine worked on taking our sense of taste away. This aspect of her power was the most useful in the human façade.

We swallowed our food without a second glance. We were going to have to gag this up later. It was always rather uncomfortable.

We finished and walked away. I took a glance at the Cullen table to see that all the Cullens' faces were wide open with their jaws hitting the floor.

I winked and, with my telekinesis, threw their lunches across the cafeteria before leaving.

"So you know the plan?" I asked them. "YES! Come on Bella! Have faith in us!" Jason gasped. I smiled. "Just checking. Anyway, Jasmine, you're up."

"Why me?" she gasped.

I smirked, "He likes your hair." I said, unable to stop from grinning.

She sighed and walked over to the coach, steeling herself for an unpleasant conversation; "Hi," She said flipping her hair.

The coach just stared now star struck by her beauty. He cleared his throat. "Err… what can I do for you?" he asked unevenly.

I heard Jasmine make a revolted sound in the back of her throat before composing herself and continuing the charade, "Well…you see, my family wants to play the Cullen family and we were wondering if you could not….check up on us." Jas added with a sweet tone.

He stared at her as she twiddled her hair. Then he grinned. "Sure. Don't hurt them too bad." She smiled and walked away.

She was stiff the whole time that she walked back toward us. When she was back she was back in our circle, she shuddered. "That was disgusting!" she almost screamed. Aqua and I laughed. That was too funny.

"But anyway, we got the game to ourselves and I highly doubt that anyone would look at us." Jas added after Charles just about kissed her senseless.

I grinned. "Great."

Let the games begin.

"Now, I'm going to divide all of you up into groups." I took a quick glance at the Cullens. They looked around bored out of their minds, as most teenage vampires would be in a high school.

"Alright, Mary, Brett….." the coach trailed off making the volleyball teams. It was 5 minutes later then when everyone was off the bleachers but the Cullens and us.

He looked up then smiled. "I guess that leaves the Mayers and the Cullens," then he walked off to survey the players.

All of us got off without a fuss. I mean…we could take them! They weren't as strong as we were. Of course Emmett would be a problem…..but Jason would take care of him.

The Cullens still sat on the bleachers in shock. I put my hands on my hips. "Well! Are you going to play or not?"

They slowly got up and headed to the opposite side of the court. Edward faced me through the net.

"Payback," I whispered.

He winced but remained silent. Jason then served the ball and it was aimed right at Edward.

He tried to bump it over but good old Jason tricked it with electricity so he ended up getting a really bad hair do and the ball hit Rosalie smack in the face.

My family and I snickered. The Cullen family was in shock again. Wow that was a record! Twice in a day I managed to surprise the Cullens.

Jason picked up the volleyball to serve it once again. All the Cullens leaned in towards Edward. I rolled my eyes. They though that they knew everything. But here's the thing….I'm not just mad at Edward.

Jason hit it towards Alice just like I asked him to. She bumped it up surprised and then Jasper spiked it down. Jas got it back up and it went over to Rosalie.

Jas had given the ball a sensory shock. That is when you get every thing you'd ever smelled, seen, tasted, heard, or felt in your life in one second; then you feel nothing at all. It was quite painful.

I turned away from Rosalie. Jas was the person that could probably do the most damage out of all of us. But the problem was that she didn't know how to use it. So I was there to help her through it all.

We played the game in an unnatural silence. We got frustrated that the vamps didn't play like vamps. And the other team got mad that we **DID** play like vamps.

It was actually quite funny. Finally, Emmett (as I expected) cracked first and spiked the ball down with all his might, which was something.

I pretended to try to bump it up and miss. The guy went ballistic. He was jumping up and down as mumbling something to Alice along the lines of _'I told you we could!'_

We all smiled. This was just part of the diabolical plan. Rose went up to serve and hit it to Jas. I got it and aimed for Alice. My best friend….she had abandoned me.

She quickly managed to get it up. But not before slipping and falling on her designer jeans.

We had a really hard time of not laughing. Finally Aqua told me that it was the final minute of the game. I turned around to my family and mouthed to them, '_no mercy'._

They nodded and Jas grinned as she served it up. Jasper, who during the turn of the game had come to hate Jas, spiked it back. She smiled angelically and gently bumped it up. Jason gave it to me carefully. I spiked it down with my fingertips. I had to be extremely careful. Jas and Jason had added their power so it was dangerous to handle that ball.

Edward tried to get it but was immediately blown to the back of the gym with the combination of the sensory shock and the mega shock.

Al of us stared coolly at him as aqua then rained a sprinkler on him. "And that's how we do it." I told the gaping Cullens.

The bell then rang. I smiled and turned to my family. "Nice job you guys." I said Charles smiled then said in a whiny voice, "can we go hunting, Bells?"

I laughed freely. Charles was always the hungry one. "Yeah sure, let's get changed first though."

He nodded, as we were heading to the locker rooms, I felt something leap and try to attack us.

I pushed my family out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. I was pushed to the ground by Rosalie.

I rotated my body with a 180 and I landed on the balls of my feet. "You are so going to get it Swan!" Rosalie yelled at me making heads turn.

"You want some Rose? Come and get it!" I yelled right back at her. She lunged at me and I crouched preparing to attack her.

Arms held me back from jumping at her. I looked to see that Jason and Charles were holding me back.

I smiled and made a hand gesture that said that I was calm. They released me automatically.

I looked at the ground where Emmett had tackled Rosalie to the ground. She writhed in order to get up and attack me. My family watched, bored. This was sad. We were less that 50 years of vampirism and they were over a hundred and they still couldn't keep their temper?

I was tempted to make a kid trip to see how they would react to the blood. But I decided against it remembering how it embarrassed me when I fell to the ground.

"We didn't want to get caught," Edward growled at us bringing me back to the real world.

I regarded him coolly, "Did your gift die out?"

Jasmine snorted. "Because no one bothered and we convinced the coach to let us whip you butts," She finished for me.

I smiled and we high-fived each other while the Cullens watched us; shock coming over their features.

Aqua then came up to me 'W_hich one's Alice?'_ She asked, almost in a mental murmur.

"The one with spiky black hair and that looks like a pixie," I murmured right back to her.

"We would love to stay and chat….but we have to go." Charles said.

I nodded. "Let's go," I said and we turned out back and left the gym, leaving some wet vampires in our wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Review! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	6. Planning

**Chapter 5: Planning**

_Bella's POV_

The next day, after we hunted and threw up our human lunch, we headed to school in my Mercedes Benz.

"So how do you think today will go?" Aqua asked.

The car then became unnaturally quiet, "Hmm….knowing the Cullens, at least Alice will want to know what happened to me. So who has Alice?" I thought out loud.

"I do," Aqua said.

I smiled "Who do you guys have?" hoping to change the tense mood that had settled into the car.

"I have the big one," Jason said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Ha! You have Emmett!" I snorted, my mind flashing for a moment to the big teddy bear brother I had always been able to count on.

Had been, at least.

Jason snorted. "I'll shock him off his feet," He muttered. I grinned, able to imagine the scene.

"I have the blonde," Jasmine said.

I laughed.

"What? My hair's brown," She said indignantly.

"It's not that. It's just you would murder her in a fight," I said thinking about Rosalie and her precious manicure fingernails and precious hair.

"Got that right!" she said to me.

"I have the depressed one," Charles said.

I frowned, "You have Jasper. He has the power of emotions."

Charles brow furrowed, "Oh."

'Oh' was right. It was no secret to Charles that Jasper's power had more juice and would have a larger effect. I blew out a gust of air in thought, hoping to make the best of this situation.

"Make him lethargic and think of something that makes you ecstatic. Like Jas," I suggested.

"Perfect!" he said, pecking Jas's lips. We suddenly arrived at school.

Charles groaned suddenly, seeming upset.

"What's wrong?" Jas inquired.

"They're waiting for us up front," He growled, his dark, angry eyes turning to the direction of the entrance of the school.

"How for you know?" I asked curious.

"I felt their wariness and a lot of anger form the blonde."

I faced him outside the car now. "Should I shield physically?"

He thought for a moment. "Unless they move to attack, for now, just mentally," I nodded.

"Jasmine, act as the leader today. It will confuse them," I said to her, giving her room to step forward.

She nodded. We started walking up t the school and just as Charles predicted, they were there in front of the entrance.

Jas came forward. "What do you want?"

Confusion shattered their masked expressions. The rest of us managed to keep our faces calm.  
"We want to lay down some hunting rules," Edward said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Are you guys stupid?" she yelled at them

"They must be in order to leave Bella like that," Jason muttered a little loudly. I flinched but otherwise controlled myself.

"We're _vegetarians_," Jasmine emphasized, mostly for the benefit of the humans that were passing by with confused expressions about our argument, "now move before I ask Jason to make you move."

They refused to move, their expressions harder than stone.

"You asked for it," Jasmine said shrugging.

Jason came up and shocked them. They fell to the first jab of electricity.

We stepped around them and headed to trig.

10 minutes into trigonometry, Edward stumbled in. his hair on end with electricity. I gave Jason a high-five. We had managed to get our seats together.

Aqua was next to Jason; and Jasmine was next to Charles. This left the seat next to me open for Edward. If he tried to talk to me, then Jason would give him a shock.

"Well Mr. Cullen. Do you want to explain to the class why you are late?" Mr. Valary said in a bored tone.

"No sir." Edward said stiffly

"Alright then. Take your seat next to Ms. Swan."

Edward's eyes widened with shock as he took a glance over at me. I grinned showing all my teeth and waved slightly.

He walked over and sat down. As soon as class started he tried to speak to me.

"Bella I am so—" but he was cut off by Jason shocking him.

_Your welcome_ Jason thought to me. I nodded to him to convey my thanks.

Edward took in a shaky breath. "Bella I really am sorry," He said wincing. "I still love you," He said gasping a little at the end.

I faced him now. "You're just saying that because my family is going to destroy yours in P.E." I smiled, on the inside wincing at how juvenile that truly sounded. "Pass that along," I growled, all patience with just….everything…evaporating.

Then the bell rang. My family and I ran out. "Alright if any of them talk to you about us, then tell them that we mean warm" I instructed.

They nodded. "By the way, when we go to lunch, Jason, act as the leader. We want to confuse them as much as possible."

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked, curiously.

"I have free period. I'm going to listen to my ipod."

"Okay, just be careful. I think Edward has free period too."

I just nodded. With Edward, I was always careful. As soon as my family departed, I ran out and climbed a tree. My ipod was filled with the best songs known.

All I Need by Within Temptation came on. I closed my eyes and listened.

_I'm dying to catch my breath…._

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust now and I've surely tried_

_To turn it around_

_Can you still see, the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down, for all I need….._

_Make my heart a better place,_

_Give me something that I can believe,_

_Don't tear me down…._

_You open the door,_

_Now_

_Don't let it close…._

"That's an interesting song you're listening to," a smooth, silky, _familiar_…voice said to me.

Out of instinct with telekinesis I threw the person to the ground. I jumped down to attack the person. I saw Edward flat on his back.

"Oh," was all I said, before I let him up. That truly was a terrible move. What if it had been a pitiful human who decided to stalk me? Like Mike Newton….

Moments like these made me miss good old Mike….

Just kidding, I don't miss the whiny puppy dog kid.

He brushed some leaves out of his hair. "Hello Bella," he said softly, making my insides to churn uncomfortably. I would have though that this would have left as soon as I had been turned into a vampire. But even though on the inside, I was caught off guard and a mesh of turmoil, I managed to keep my exterior mask.

"Hi," I growled coldly.

He flinched. "Bella, I want to talk to you," he said, his tone honey golden and soft.

"We're talking aren't we?" I asked bluntly, leaving no room for bullshit.

"We are, aren't' we?" He laughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

I sighed, trying my hardest not to become distracted with the motion. This was getting annoying. "What do you want Edward?"

"Bella I still love you. I always have and I knew it would kill me—" I stopped him short by pushing him.

"Liar!" I hissed, "If you did love me then you wouldn't have left in the first place. There are probably 2 options to this: 1) you like the fact I'm not breakable and plain and human. Or 2) you're afraid we will hurt your family. But the thing is," I leaned in close, "we don't leave family behind."

With that said I ran back to the school building.

It was just about lunch time I sat at the table that my family was at. Aqua pushed a plate of salad to me. "So which ones?" I asked knowing that they knew what I meant.

They looked at each other for a moment then all of them raised their hands.

I widened my eyes. "All of them?" they nodded.

"Even Rose?" I asked Jas. She nodded, her expression one of stone.

I pondered this for a moment before grinning.

"Who wants to prank them?" I asked.

"Alright!" Jason whooped a little too loudly, causing heads to turn.

Aqua laughed freely, the corners of her lips turning up wickedly.

Game on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Like it? Bella is still stubborn….not listening to Edward, psh! What is she thinking?**

**Review!**

**Best wished,**

**~Nessie96**


	7. Revenge is Sweet: Phase Two

**Chapter 6: Revenge is Sweet: Part II**

_Bella's POV_

"Alright, ready?" I asked them, unable to keep my own glee back. They nodded grinning. We had hadn't had fun in 15 years. We were our own time bomb waiting to go off.

"Alright, Jas…go," I whispered, peeling my shield away from her. She sat there chewing her sandwich thoughtfully.

The rest of my family walked away to do their part of the prank. I watched Edward flinch…once…twice…three times. Wow, what was Jas thinking? I gave her a look that said 'what are you doing?'

She just smiled. I rolled my eyes. Edward's eyes were fixed on Jas. Carefully so no human and/or vampire could see, I picked up a vase full of water with my telekinesis and tipped it over Edward's head.

He gasped, Jas and I laughed and high-fived each together. "Good job" I squealed. "What were you thinking to make him squirm?" I asked as I closed the shield around her once more.

"That you rode motorcycles and hung out with werewolves."

I laughed harder when I saw Alice and Rose stumble out of the bathroom soaked head to toe in water.

Emmett and Jasper exited flinching every 2 seconds from electricity, my family came next out me. We burst out laughing; all of us took out our phones and took pictures of them.

Other students were doing the same. Jason grinned. "Now leave us alone!" he yelled.

Confusion flickered their faces. They were glaring at Jas before, their faces were priceless.

"War in P.E.!" Jason yelled, whooping loudly as we ran to the gym.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay then," the coach started off, "some prankster decided to trash the volleyball nets. So now we only have one volleyball net to play," he growled incoherently under his breath before continuing, "Who wants to play?"

I high-fived Aqua discreetly. It had taken than 10 seconds to trash the nets. Jason stood up and pointed at the Cullens.

"We challenge the Cullens to a volleyball game. Do you accept?" he added threateningly

Rose stood up. "We accept," She said in a low monotone.

"ROSE!" the rest of the Cullens yelled, horror crossing their faces.

I smirked as we got off the bleachers in order to go to our side. The Cullens took longer than normal to get to the floor.

They were scared.

I faced Edward through the net, "You are so dead," I hissed at him.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't hold your breath."

I grinned. Charles then served it over the net. Alice got the ball and spiked it toward Aqua, just like we expected.

She moved out of the way so that Jason could take it. He got it over and with telekinesis I got it over to Rose.

She caught it with a low 'oof'

"No catching the ball Mrs. Hale," The coach said after he blew the whistle.

"Yes sir," She muttered then threw the ball right back to us.

Charles served it over with perfect precision to the other side. The Cullens didn't even bother getting that one.

All of us stared confused. What were they doing?

As we got the ball back, I could feel the confusion that came from my family.

Charles served it over to Jasper. He came up to it and spiked it down toward Jas.

I suddenly understood. Jas was about to get it but I pushed her out of the way.

Jasper was going to use his power to knock out Jas! As soon as my fingertips touched the ball, I blacked out.

"Bella? Bella love are you alright?" Edward's soft voice drifted through my subconscious.

_Bella, should we back away? Twitch for no, stay still for yes. _Aqua thought toward me.

I stayed maddeningly still. I wanted nothing more to thrash in anger like a toddler pulling a tantrum.

I heard my family back away a couple of paces.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, my hand shot up and connected with Edward's jaw.

"Ow!" he yelped, flinching back.

"Never call me _'love'_," I muttered in distaste.

Everyone had left the gym. The only ones that were in here were the Cullen family and mine.

I glared at Jasper. He bared his teeth.

I snapped my fingers at him and he was thrown to the wall.

Alice ran to her mate, she bared her teeth at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Next time, don't try Jasper."

"But how is it fair that you can hurt us but we can to you?" Emmett asked growling.

My eyes fixed on him, "Because we don't make it obvious."

Quickly I wrapped my shield around a boy named Paul who was waiting for his ride on the outskirts of the parking lot.

"There's a boy named Paul in the parking lot that thinks that maybe you punched me which caused me to have a _'preconcussion'_," I said smiling. Humans were so original.

"I did no such thing!" Jasper yelled hotly.

I gave him a cold long stare, "**I** know that. But you see what humans think. Any little thing will give them an idea what seems rational and obvious when it's not. When Rose caught the ball, it was a small shock anyway, it was never meant to hurt her beyond repair," I said finishing in an offhand tone.

Everyone turned to Rose, "Is that true Rosie?" Emmett asked Rose in a gentle tone.

She hesitated. "It was not as bad."

Charles snorted, "And you guys have been at this for how long?"

Rose came right back, "How long have you been around?"

"Not long. We rank from 30- 50 years," Jason said coolly.

They stared at us in surprise, a medley of emotions running through their topaz eyes, "And yet you're still with humans?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yes. That just proves that anyone can avoid the pull of blood." I said aiming this one at Edward.

He bowed his head in shame. I smirked.

When I was about to walk away, Edward called out. "How did you do it?"

I turned slowly, considering the option to ignore him as I did so, "Do what?"

He answered without missing a beat. "How do you have a heartbeat?"

I stared. This vamp was stupid! I was one of them now! How the hell could I have a heartbeat if I was one of them!

_The nurse checked your heartbeat so I had to give you one. _Jas told me with her thoughts.

"Thanks Jas," I murmured.

"It's one of the powers." I said coolly to the Cullen family.

I turned to my family, "Remember the place that I told you about yesterday?"

They nodded.

"Can we go?" I asked turning to Aqua.

She automatically understood. "Of course!" she said acting as leader. "Let's go."

"Wait, I have to change out of my gym clothes." I said looking down at my gym shorts and my t-shirt.

"Okay then, change and we'll meet you back at the car." She said running out of the gym.

I was about to run out of the gym and into the locker room when I was talked by Rose…..again.

I turned my back to face her. "This tackling thing is getting really old," I complained, not even attempting to squirm out from under her death grip.

The Cullen family surrounded me. I narrowed my eyes. If they were trying to pick a fight with me then they were asking for a death sentence.

"What?" I hissed.

"What happened to you Bella?" Alice said in a pained whisper as she helped Rosalie up.

My eyes became narrowed slits.

"After you abandoned me, Victoria came looking for me. She sent Laurent and he bit me. The wolves-"

"Wolves?" Edward asked his voice strained.

I rolled my eyes. "Quileute wolves. They saved me from being drained dry," I ended, my sob story, refusing to bat an eyelash.

The Cullens were quiet for a moment.

"Will you come back with us?" Alice asked, her mouth twisting in a knowing smile.

My vision turned blood red at the question.

"EXUSE ME?" I yelled

"Will you join our family?" Alice asked a little too cheerful.

That's when I realized that she relied to heavily on her visions, expecting me to willingly walk over to the family that had discarded me as if I were garbage and not important enough for a second glance.

"NO!" I bellowed and Alice's face fell but I didn't care.

"Why not?" she asked offended.

Anger boiled in me. My shield came out ad threw them against the wall.

I picked myself up and went to the wall, gazing up at the trapped Cullen family, "Because I will **never** abandon my family like you did to me," I growled with such conviction that I left them silent.

I smirked, feeling slightly lost in all my smugness, "Good luck getting down."

With that said, I walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Bella is finally getting all that anger out. You go girl! Review for more!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	8. Talking

**Chapter 7: Talking**

_Bella's POV:_

After I had changed into my jeans and blouse, (which took…what? 3 seconds?) I ran out to my Benz.

I sat in the passenger seat, and leaned my head back on the headrest.

This was so frustrating! I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes snapped open. In the back was the rest of my family, waiting with wide eyes. Worried.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Who want to have some fun?" I asked smiling.

Jason smiled and started the car.

We were by a creek and playing tag. Aqua and Jason were 'it', playing with water and getting small shocks. I laughed, as I missed Aqua's shot of water by mere inches from my face. But our fun and games was abruptly cut short.

We suddenly heard somebody coming.

We dropped what we were doing and took our protective stances.

It was the Cullens.

We didn't relax though.

"Hello," Carlisle said to us coming out of the stiff group, his hands held out in a peaceful motion. None of us trusted that motion even for a moment, "Can the leader please step forward?" he asked trying to be the pacifist.

_This is going to be good, _Everyone thought at the same time.

I stepped forward thickening the shield from a physical attack.

Everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes, "Be honest, how many of you suspected that."

None said anything. I raised my eyebrows. "Nice job you guys." I said praising them.

They laughed and gave each other high-fives.

"We want to lay down some hunting laws," Carlisle said to us, recovering from the obvious shock.

All of us groaned.

"I'm sorry, but we have a pact to keep and—" but I interrupted.

"It's not that! We have a better relationship with the wolves than you do! Anyway, we _vegetarians_ to," I said emphasizing on the vegetarian part.

"That changes things," Carlisle said, "And what do you mean by that you have a better relationship with the wolves?"

Jason snorted.

We ignored him.

"When you guys abandoned me, I turned to my best friend Jacob. He helped me and made me feel somewhat right again. He grew distant and all. So then Laurent found me and bit me. Only after I was a vampire that Jake told me he was a wolf. I was so disgusted by the scent of human blood that they let me hunt on their land. Too bad you can't go. They have the best elk there." I said finishing up with a Bella like taunt.

There was a lengthened silence.

"Oh…err, who is your family?" Carlisle said.

I smiled at my family. Aqua came out of the tight circle first.

"My name is Aqua and I have the power of water." She said in her ringing tone.

With that said she took a wave of water and threw it full blast at Edward.

He flew back and hit a poor tree.

She smiled angelically as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed that my family was laughing as well.

I went up next, "Well, you already know who I am."

Before I could continue, I heard Emmett mutter, "Not anymore."

I narrowed my eyes.

"And my power is telekinesis I said staring straight at Emmett.

With that, and definitely not regretting it, I pulled him up into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" he yelled.

"Are you sure?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm sure." He snapped.

With that I dropped him on his head.

My family snickered; even the Cullen family had a hard time keeping a smile.

"My name is Jason," Jason said stepping up. "And you already know what I do." He said coolly.

Carlisle looked at him interested. "No, what do you do?"

The Cullen kids widened their eyes in fear.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Jason asked grinning

The Cullens shook their heads frantically.

"Please." Carlisle said ignoring his kids.

All the kids backed away from Edward.

Good thing too.

Jason gave him a shock. And…all I can tell you is that it wasn't a small shock.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused.

Our smiled disappeared. There was Jason shocking his oldest son up and beyond, and all he can think about is our powers.

Tentatively I pushed my shield around Carlisle.

' _maybe we can get them to join our family. Edward would be willing….'_

My shield retracted quickly. I was now trembling in anger.

This was unbelievable!

'_What's wrong?'_ Jas asked.

"Want us to join….. Use Edward." I growled through gritted teeth.

My family grew rigid.

"If we wanted to become slaves, we would have joined the Volturi 15 years ago," Jason told the Cullens in a low icy voice.

Their heads snapped up, "I didn't say—"

But I interrupted him. "You didn't have to," I growled.

A faint glow came from Edward's eyes.

"You read minds," He whisper heatedly.

I shook my head angrily, "No I have a shield, that I can project for physical attacks and for mental attacks as well. Reading minds is a bonus."

He looked skeptical.

"Aqua," I barked, "help them prove it."

She nodded and exited the shield.

I thickened for physical attacks. She grabbed the water from the creek and threw it against my shield.

For a while, all the rest of us could see was water. After a couple of seconds, she released the water.

I glared at the Cullens.

"Anyway, this is Jasmine and that's Charles; Jas has the power of senses while Charles has the power to make you lethargic or excited," I said in a sour tone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go." I said coldly.

We turned and started out for home.

I stopped abruptly, maybe 10 feet away, "Before I go, I think its only fair that I should warn you, watch your backs." I glared at each one of the Cullen kids.

"I used to think highly of all of you, but now all I think is, that you're dishonest people and in my opinion" I paused looking Edward straight in the eyes, "you're worse that the Volturi."

With a flick of my wrist, I slammed all the Cullen kids into a sycamore tree, **(A/N: a sycamore is the tallest tree in the world) **making it looks like a totem pole.

I gave a look at Esme and Carlisle. That broke my mask.

They looked like SUCH nice people. They had cared for me and loved me, but they had left me on my own.

Then I ran not looking back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Tense positions, emotions are high!**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	9. Painful Memories

**Chapter 8: Painful Memories.**

_Bella's POV:_

We ran all the way home, not assaying a word. When we arrived, no body said a word about the Cullens.

"Hey Bella? Can I borrow your mascara?" Jas asked.

"Sure," I said in honest surprise, why the sudden change of topic? "Why?"

"We're going to a club. Wanna come?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly, considering it as I did, "I gotta go blow off some steam."

They nodded sympathetically I flew out the door. The last time this happened, it was 20 yeas ago.

They had decided to celebrate my birthday…it hadn't been pretty.

I let my feet run, not knowing where exactly I was going until I stopped.

I was in Edward's meadow. Everything had happened here; first time in the sun, first kiss, and my changing of a human into a vampire.

I crumpled to my knees. How was this fair? The one guy that I would give my whole heart and follow to the ends of the earth for had broken my heart.

And now, he was back! Wanting me just because I was now stronger and more beautiful.

I stayed on m knees trying to catch my breath.

Whenever I had an overload, my shield let all out. Anyone who was near me saw what I was thinking, I flexed my shield.

It was light now. As if all weight had been taken off.

I was about to go run back home, rest up my mind before more weight could be added, when I heard a twig snap. I turned and came into my protective crouch.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I growled.

I saw then with a small amount of light provided by the moon, that it was Edward.

Oh crap.

How long had he been there? How much had he seen? Who does he think he is interrupting a very private moment?

"Bella," he whispered, his voice pained.

"Did you see?" I asked through my teeth.

He nodded his eyes filled with pain.

"Not like it makes a difference," I said seriously, slowly easing out of my crouch

He looked broken, "I am so sorry," He whispered, his beautiful voice breaking.

I shook my head, "I accept that you don't love me Edward. But can't you leave me alone? There's only so much I can take."

He was shaking his head frantically before I had finished, "No Bella. It's not that. I DO love you!"

I held up my hand, "No," I paused, sighing at the stress that was already adding onto my shield, "Oh, I can't take this! Tell Jas that I have to go," I muttered before running off.

I could feel him following me. Wow, he was fast!

I had to be faster though. I really pushed myself to get away. I was suddenly pushed into the ground.

I turned over. I lifted my hands to claw at Edward's face.

He took both of my hands into one and pulled them over my head.

"I love you Bella. I really do." He said his eyes intently on mine.

I glared at him for a moment. Then I was lost in his eyes. The golden intensity that had captured my attention 50 years ago.

I could see that his eyes were glazed over a well.

He leaned down…or did I lean up? I think both of us got closed and we met in a lip lock.

This was different form all the times we kissed. It was powerful and with lust, that's its hard to resist.

Edward's hand went around my waist while mine went in his hair.

After maybe 5 seconds, I realized what I was doing, I jumped back.

I looked at Edward who was watching me warily from the grass. I watched him then groaned.

I ran.

I went home. I ran for all I was worth. I arrived home and grabbed my iPod. I wrote a quick note to my family and ran.

I would be back…..eventually. But not now. Now was disastrous.

A disaster that would end with my heart in splinters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: A heartbreak worthy of tears….**

**Review.**

**Best wishes, **

**~Nessie96**


	10. Talking With the Cullens

**Chapter 9: Talking With the Cullens**

_Aqua's POV:_

Jase's arms were around me as we entered out house. We laughed as Jas twirled showing off her purple dress that complimented her chestnut brown hair.

She was in LOVE with the dress. As soon as we entered the house, we stiffened.

Bella was here. In front of me was a piece of paper with Bella's chicken scratch handwriting.

_**Jas,**_

_**I gotta go. Edward is getting to be too much. I lost it and Edward was there when I let out steam. I'm going to cool off. I'll see you in a couple of days.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**B.**_

I started at the not. I looked at my family

"What will we do now?" Jas asked her voice quivering.

"We're going to pay a long overdue visit to the Cullens," I said grimly

5 minutes later we were dressed properly and standing in front of the Cullen house.

"Be careful everyone. Edward's a mind reader and Alice can see the future," I warned.

"And Rose is a bitch," Jason muttered under his breath.

I smiled, squeezing his hand for comfort, "That too."

We walked up to the front door and knocked twice.

After 2 seconds, the door opened and Carlisle stood there. We put on our nonchalant faces. "We want to speak with you. All of you," I said, leaving no room for objection.

Carlisle nodded and let us in. Everyone was already in the living room.

We ignored them and sat down. All of us looked pointedly at Edwards. What on earth could he have done to make Bella run away like that?

"What. Did. You. Do?" I growled at him

He looked at his shoes sheepishly, "I sort of kissed her."

No one was prepared for that answer. We all froze.

Jas whimpered and Charles put her in his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"You idiot," I said, the words, tumbling from my mouth.

"Utter moron is more like it," Jason gasped with the same shock.

"That's why Bella left," I muttered, more to myself than anything.

Edward's head snapped up, "She left?" he asked his voice about an octave higher.

"I have a pretty good idea where though," I said, concealing my thoughts.

"We came here to ask you, what did you do you her? Every time someone says your names, she cringes in fear! Why?"

The Cullen's faces had pain all across it.

"I wanted to protect her," Edward said in a pained whisper.

"Protect her!" Charles yelled with Jas still in his arms.

"You guys used her and left her like some kind of broken toy!"

Edward's face had 'GUILT' written all over it.

"If we tell you what happened can you tell us what happened over the last 50 years," the mother-like figure whispered with a sad tone.

I nodded. So, Edward began over what happened. By the time he was done, our eyes were wide and our mouths had hit the floor.

"Bella had it wrong." Jas whispered to me.

I was still frozen

"Put yourself in Bella's shoes. She felt broken and abandoned," I whispered.

"What happened to Bella?" Alice said with a hint of melancholy.

I grimaced. "Jas? Can you show then what happened while I tell them?"

She nodded.

I began and Jas showed Bella's life like a power point.

A few hours later, I stopped and Jas let her power go.

We sat there watching them.

"Poor Bella!" Alice moaned.

"What did Jason mean by the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

All of us grimaced. "15 years ago, the Volturi came and paid us a visit in Argentina. Aro liked the fact that we all had powers so he asked us to join them. We declined," I paused. This was a terrible part in our lives.

"They hunted us for a time. We ran for about 5 years. Finally Bella got sick of it so we fought them," I said shrugging.

The Cullens gasped.

"You…fought them?" Carlisle asked shocked.

All of us nodded. "We fought until Aro finally stopped us. Bella…was amazing. She said that we were simply human loving people. Well….yelled is more like it, I said smirking.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked, doubt clouding his voice.

I grinned, "We wish."

Jase barked out a laugh. "No instead, Bella threw him 15 feet into the Siberian snow. It was fun to watch."

"I'll bet." Jasper murmured.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked.

I grimaced. "We're going to the beach."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Bella is loved! So show some love to the Cullen family and leave a review.**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	11. Fight

**Chapter 10: Fight**

_Bella's POV:_

I was on the beach of Idaho relaxing and listening to my ipod. This was becoming too much for me.

For some reason, my mind kept replaying the kiss Edward and I shared, my fingertips hovering over my lips as if my touch would tarnish the beauty of it.

I sighed looking out at the ocean. Every time I had felt upset, I would come out here.

The Pacific Ocean always reminded me of how long person's life can be. Especially mine at this point.

I felt people walking up to me. I propped myself on my elbow. "Hey g—" but I stopped.

With my family were the Cullens.

I sprang up and into my protective crouch. "Traitors," I spat out, my anger knowing no bounds. My **family** had **betrayed** me.

"Bella you have to listen to their story," Aqua pleaded.

I glared and the bunch of traitors called my family. "What did they promise you? Love? Family? Care? They offered it to me but when I took it, it was fake."

"Love, please listen," Edward pleaded.

My eyes narrowed. I was about to push him back, when Jason stepped in front of him and made an electric cage around me.

I looked around bored. Jason's electric cages were always filled with flaws.

I spotted the extra fizzing in the left hand corner.

I threw my shield at it and the cage fell.

I looked at Aqua and grinned. "So what now Aqua?"

She gazed at me coolly. "I'm going to fight you."

I snorted. "What makes you think you'll win?"

"I have a pretty good chance if you don't use your powers." She regarded me coolly.

"And what makes you thing that you won't use your powers against me?" I questioned.

Aqua stood up straight. "I swear on Reggie's life that I will not use my powers in this fight"

I straightened. Reggie was Aqua's little brother that had died in the car crash.

"Begin." I said monotonously.

Aqua was a pretty good fighter. Unfortunately for her, I was better.

I touched the point where her neck and skull met. She dropped paralyzed. I had learned that move from the Amazon's.

"Next," I said bored.

Jason and Jas came up next. I narrowed my eyes.

"2 against 1? Not very brave," I commented dryly.

"Whatever it takes," Jase said shrugging.

I grinned.

That was my signature line.

They started. About a minute later, Jason took out his electricity and tried to shock me, breaking th deals of the fight.

I dodged it. This was getting old. I went low and hit Jas in the knee joint, she fell and Jase growled.

I smiled and quickly before he could shock me, ran a finger nail down the length of his spine.

He shuddered causing his neck to go back which made my job easier to get the spot that connected his skull and neck.

After that I turned to the rest of my group. "Next," I said bored.

Charles and Jasper walked out.

I cussed. This was not going to be easy. They would mess with my emotions.

"Begin." I growled.

This was harder.

First off; Jasper was a great fighter and Charles tried to mess with my emotions.

I growled at him. He just shrugged and tried for a blow to the shoulder. I sidestepped him and hit his neck.

He fell to the floor, paralyzed.

I turned to Jasper. "Nice to see you Jasper," I said coolly.

"Can't say the same about you," He growled, leaping at me. I sidestepped him. An idea struck me.

"I have a question. How does it feel to be weaker than vampires barely 50 years old?"

He growled and tried to get my midsection. I dodged.

"Seriously, you're what? 120 yeas old and you can't get enough control to resist a pitiful human's blood?"

His black eyes dilated.

I smiled, "It's a shame you can't have any self-control. Maybe you're not cut out for being a vegetarian vamp," I taunted with a smile.

That set him off. He lunged for my head. I dodged easily and hit his neck.

"Nice try," I muttered, "Next," I said my voice bred.

Emmett, Alice and Rose came out. I rolled my eyes. Amateurs.

Rose was super easy. The moment she lunged, I had her on the ground.

Alice was a bit harder because of her size. But she made the mistake of getting on my back.

I poked her in-between the ribs. She yelped and got off which gave me enough time to hit her neck.

Emmett was easier that Rose. He relied on his strength, so he practically charged like a bull. It was too east to knock him down

"Next," I said bored.

Carlisle and Esme were next.

I didn't bother to try with Carlisle.

With Esme however, I hesitated.

She was such a motherly figure, it was hard to hurt her but when she tried to grab my wrists, I snapped out of it.

I jabbed her neck and she fell.

That left me and Edward.

I glared t the guy that destroyed my life.

"Bella, I don't want to fight you."

"I bet you don't," I growled.

He started walking up to me. I froze.

"Stay away from me," I said holding out my hands to push him away.

He just came up to me and put his hands around my wais. His golden eyes pierced my soul. He bent down and gave me a soft sensual kiss.

I put my arms around his neck and just held on, my emotions on a blissful high.

He broke away, "Will you listen?"

I gazed into his golden eyes for a moment.

I suddenly got the area in his neck.

"No I said as he fell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Bella is a great fighter, but sometimes fighting just pushes everyone away.**

**Best wishes, **

**~Nessie96**


	12. Karaoke Night

**Chapter 11: Karaoke Night.**

_Bella's POV:_

After Edward fell, I walked over to Aqua.

"I told you so," I murmured, and then I ran off, fighting the sobs that began to build up in my chest.

I ran to my favorite little club. I was a little underdressed but it would do.

I sat down with my head on the table. Life wasn't fair.

"_And now! Karaoke night!"_

A spotlight shone on me. Oh God this couldn't be good.

"_Come on up and sing!"_ the voice said.

I groaned and went up though the stage. There was no point in fighting. The guy handed me the microphone.

_Since u been gone_ by Kelly Clarkson came in and at the same time, Edward, the Cullen family and my family walked in. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at them. Did I need to hit them harder so they would get the point?

"This one's for you Edward," I said melodically into the microphone, causing some cheering from the human audience.

He looked at me with shock and wariness evident in his eyes, "Thanks for making my life a living hell," I said coldly.

The people in the crowd laughed, they thought that I was joking. I rolled my eyes and began to sing as the song played.

_Here's the thing, we started out as friends._

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since u been gone_

_You dedicated_

_You took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mi-ine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since u been gone_

I aimed this song fully at Edward. It was HIS fault that I'm now dead. It's HIS fault that I've been alone and heartbroken for 50 years.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I'd picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since u been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since u been gone._

I gave Edward a hard glance. His bottom lip quivered as if he were about to cry.

I'd seen that before. How many times had **I** done that? Hundreds? Thousands?

_How can I put it? You put me on._

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Since u been gone_

I stared at Edward throughout that verse. How could I have been such an idiot?

Honestly! A love song? How idiotic of me.

Finally I tore my eyes away from him and to the growing crowd at the foot of the stage.

_But since u been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you,_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_(Since u been gone)_

I grinned wickedly at the Cullen family before singing the next verse,

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight _

_Out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again, and again, and again, and again!_

As the guitar solo came on I gave a hard glare at my family.

Charles and Jas cringed. But Aqua and Jase stayed straight though they winced. I always made jokes at how they were separated at birth; I chuckled, they were like siblings.

Finally I ended the song and made a break for it. I didn't want to see my family or the Cullens.

As soon as I was out the door though, I was attacked. I lost my eyesight, I felt paralyzed, and strangely my emotions ere a wreck.

I growled as I felt something wet slide underneath me and start moving me. I felt a bunch of presences as soon as the water was released.

"What the hell!" I yelled, frustrated from my lack of senses.

"Sorry Bella," I heard Aqua say.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out all of them had used their powers on me.

I just growled, "You guys better release me or else."

I felt someone take my hand. "Please listen," A voice of velvet told me.

The same hand reached out to take the back of my head. My mouth met with another. This kiss was sensual and filled with long overdue passion.

When Edward pulled away, I started seeing red.

"Aqua!" I yelled frantically

"What Bella," she asked her tone genuinely bored.

"My shield," I gasped falling to my knees while grabbing onto my head.

"Oh God," she gasped.

I screamed in pain as painful memories suddenly came up.

_Edward in the meadow,_

**His eyes black as he left without a second glance, **

_Jake's dark eyes when he was saying we couldn't be friends_

**My first time in the meadow**

_My first kiss_

**Laurent attacking me in the meadow**

_Meeting Charlie after I had been bitten, feeling the sting of my throat_

**Feeling the pain when my family tried to throw me a birthday party**

_The perfect kiss that I had experienced in the meadow when Edward was there only moments before_

I screamed at the pain and I did something that I hadn't done in 50 years.

I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: the perfect song for the girl with the broken heart. **

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**

_**Song-** **S****ince U Been Gone **_

_**By: Kelly Clarkson**_


	13. Sadness

**Chapter 12: Sadness**

_Edward's POV:_

As soon as the flood of memories was over, Bella swayed and fell to the floor.

I quickly reached out and caught her before she fell to the floor. My eyes pricked. Bella had suffered so much. I wasn't there to her. Maybe…..it was best if I left her alone.

"Don't you dare," Charles, (I think that was his name) said.

'_Bella loves you, she's just protecting her heart,' _he thought to me.

I nodded. I don't blame Bella. From her memories, she had been in a lot of pain. I winced.

She was an angel; why was she in pain?

"Come on, we have to go home," Aqua said, wearily, rubbing her eyes as if she could sleep.

I realized that I had been distractingly getting her warm brown hair out of her face. I looked up and nodded.

"How was she able to pass out?" Alice asked Aqua.

"Well. Her shield holds everything of herself contained. She was protecting us for the past week; she also had out thought and emotions to deal with. So when she gets an overload she has to let it out slowly or her strong body can't take it. Her mind in other words, shuts down," She explained.

We were silent as we ran to the Cullen household.

"Was she always so tough?" Rose asked quietly

Aqua shook her head. "No. to be honest, she always caring and nice and funny until someone mentions your name or someone reminds her of her past; it's like a suit of armor is being built," She spat bitterly.

I swallowed. My poor sweet Bella. So innocent. She was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt again.

When we entered the house, Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"Oh my," Esme gasped.

"Sensory overload," I muttered as I set Bella down gently on the sofa.

"How does that work?" Carlisle asked the Mayers.

As Aqua explained, I just watched Bella.

She was so beautiful. I can't believe I threw everything away just because I thought that it was best for her.

She began to stir.

"She's waking up!" I hissed.

Everyone gathered around

Bella opened here eyes.

"Ah, damn it," She said putting her hand on her forehead. "Did everyone see that?"

Everyone nodded. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

She put her shield up.

"How can we see it?" I whispered to Aqua.

"Because she wants us to." Aqua whispered watching the shield turn a turquoise color.

I put my hand on the shield.

"Bella. Listen." I begged.

She looked at my hand, hesitantly.

"I don't want to be hurt again," She whispered.

"I won't," I vowed. Not while I was still breathing.

She stared at my hand then put hers against it.

"Okay." She whispered, her eyes ancient and sad, tearing a piece of my heart off with that look.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: A piece of Edward's mind. Yummy!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	14. Attempted Explanation

**Chapter 13: Attempted Explanation**

_Bella's POV_

I inhaled deeply and let my shield down which caused Edward's hand to come against mine.

I glanced at my family sheepishly. "You aren't running away Bella?" Aqua asked cautiously.

I shook my head and grinned. "Have I ever let my shield down?"

Aqua grinned, "Nope."

I slowly turned my head back.

_Be open Bella, _I told myself, breathing deeply.

"Alright, let's hear it," I said wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Bella we never meant to hurt you!" Alice blurted out.

Edward glared at her. I regarded her coolly.

"Okay then. How is it that the last year before I died, I was mis—no, miserable is the wrong word. My soul died," I paused for a minute letting the word echo.

"So what were you going to say?" I said sweetly.

Nobody said a word.

"Well….if we're done—" I stood up.

"No," Edward said quickly. I smiled then sat down.

"Explain, before I get older," I said jokingly.

Edward sighed and sat, "After your birthday party—"

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Jasper blurted out.

Edward groaned, "Can I speak?" he yelled.

"In a minute Eddie," He said.

Edward growled.

"I am so sorry. If I hadn't attacked you, we wouldn't have left in the first place!" he wailed.

I patted his hair. He was kneeling in front of me in a prayer position. I was torn between snorting at how pathetic the scene seemed and crying that my brother was so tortured.

"It's okay Jasper. It's not your fault. You're not the one I'm mad at," I said coolly

"Thank you! Thank you Bella! Sorry about that Edward; but thank you!" he jumped up and ran out.

"I'll get him," Alice muttered jumping up and running after him.

"Any more interruptions before Edward begins?" I asked, waiting for a moment and only to hear silence, "No? Okay begin Edward."

"Wait!" Rose jumped up.

Edward groaned. "Give me a break!"

"Sorry Edward but this is important," She said her eyes avoiding mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella. When you were human. I was just really jealous that you had everything and…and…" she broke off sobbing.

I stood up and walked over to her sobbing form, "Rose. Did you know that I never truly hated you? I always pictured you as my older sister that I never had. So it's fine."

She looked up from her hair, "R-Really?" she asked, "You don't hate me?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

She jumped up and hugged me tightly. If she wasn't a vampire, I would be 100% sure that she would be crying, "Emmett! Let's go to a club and let the lovebirds explain."

I'd never seen her that happy.

"Can we join you?" Jason asked pleadingly.

"Jason!" Aqua exclaimed slapping his arms.

"What? I haven't been clubbing in so long." He said wistfully,

"We went yesterday." Aqua said flatly.

"Exactly!" Jason yelled.

"Let's go," Jas said. "You ARE going to stay right Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically.

Jas turned serious, "No. You don't."

I waved my hand in an impatient gesture, "Fine, fine, I'll stay. Go out clubbing."

Jason came up to me and hugged me, "Thank you Bella!" he sang.

"Yeah whatever," I swear, sometimes I think Jason's gay but then I remember Aqua.  
After they left it was just Carlisle and Esme, me and Edward left.

"Okay, so you see Bella—"

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Esme suddenly wailed.

"Come ON!" Edward groaned.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Carlisle asked his voice sharp.

"Sorry mom," Edward mumbled.

"It's alright Edward. This will only take a moment," Esme promised in a hushed tone.

She turned to me, "I am so sorry Bella. I should have been there for you! You always seemed like my daughter and I turned my back on you," She wailed.

I sighed internally, "Esme, this was not your fault! Why did you thin I hesitated on the beach I think of you as my mother!" I said.

She smiled and got up to hug me. "Thank you dear," she said

"Carlisle, let's go for a run!" she said and skipped her way out the door, her aura as light as a child's.

Carlisle followed at a human pace with his eyebrows up to the hairline. I exhaled. Me and Edward were now alone.

"Alright….NOW you explain." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: Poor Eddie. Unable to get a sentence in =P But I promise that his explanation comes in next, will she forgive him? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	15. Mishaps

**Chapter 14: Mishaps**

_Bella's POV:_

"Where would you like to start?" Edward asked, running his fingers through his hair.

I had to admit that he looked damn cute with his hair messed up.

"The beginning would be nice," I said sarcastically

"Right. The beginning," He said chuckling

I waited impatiently. As I did, I couldn't help but notice how fine he looked. This man used to be mine? Focus Bella! He left you! Dumped you in the middle of the forest….**without** any protection! What kind of love is that?

"Well you see, Bella I love you more than anything in the world and after your birthday party, I felt like there was no choice! All I had to offer you was death and you are so beautiful and light. I adore the very ground you walk on and all I wanted was to see you live to be fifty. So I lied to you. Blasphemed, really. To say that you were not enough, or that I didn't love you? The worst scum to ever exit my lips….Please believe me," he whispered the last part.

I pretended to be thoughtful. On the inside though….I was furious.

"Okay then, if you say you love me then you wouldn't have left me in the 1st place. People who love each other don't leave each other so in conclusion…you don't love me," I said then I stood.

I brushed my pants. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go," I turned to leave.

But Edward caught my wrist. He spun me around and met me in a kiss. I lifted my hands to push his off but then I decided against it. My arms decided to wrap around his neck.

This was bliss

Pure bliss. This is what I had been missing for 50 years! What had I been doing?

_What am I doing? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly I pushed him away, trembling.

"I have to go," I said in a whispered tone.

"Bella—" Edward started but I ran.

I was going to get my heart broken if I kept this up. I laughed to myself.

More than it already was? What a surprise. I ran home hoping that nobody was home.

My wishes weren't granted.

Everyone was home. They were yelling at each other.

"**HEY!"** I yelled

They stopped bickering.

"What happened?" I asked through my teeth

Aqua slapped Jason's forearm, "This idiot and Emmett thought that being at a club meant that you could get up on a table and dance," She said her expression murderous.

It was rare when Aqua got angry.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are so immature."

"So was happened between you and Edward?" Jas asked quietly.

I didn't answer.

"Did you even **LISTEN?"** she shrieked, her voice climbing up 2 octaves.

I snorted, "Of course I did! It's just I don't agree with some of his reasons," I said

"What reasons?" Aqua asked sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…for a fact that if he did love me he wouldn't have left."

Everybody groaned.

"I told you this would happen,." Charles murmured.

"What." I growled.

Charles put his hands up in mock surrender, "It's just that your heart is broken so badly, that if reason came over and smacked you in the face you wouldn't notice it."

I growled. Who's he to tell me what's going on? He has Jas! And she never left him!

Aqua put one hand on my shoulder, "Chill, Bella."

I relaxed, "Sorry," I muttered.

She smiled, "Don't dismiss him…go on and think about it," She said soothingly.

"He's a good guy, Bella. He just wants what's best for you," Jas piped up.

I nodded and trotted up to my room. I laid on my bed thinking, 'what if he did love me?'

_Yeah what if he doesn't? _My conscious asked me

'Shut up' I told it. I groaned and rolled over.

This was so infuriating. I was about to get up and ask Aqua what was the point of this, when the emergency sprinklers went off.

"Ugh!" I yelled, "Aqua!" I screamed in fury.

"Not my fault Bella! Jason shocked the sprinkler system!" she yelled up the stairs.

I grimaced as I towel dried my hair and headed downstairs. Just as I landed on the last step, I saw that everyone was smacking Jason.

I grinned, "Don't get a whack?"

Jase's eyes widened as I grinned at him, "Certainly," Jas said, stepping aside.

Jase started backing away. I grinned as I picked up a titanium bat that was lying across the sofa.

What was it doing there anyway?

I grabbed it and started whacking the light of day out of him. He whimpered as he lay on the floor.

"You don't have to bruise him," Aqua huffed before helping her mate up. I shrugged.

My throat suddenly started to blaze. I thought back to the last time I had hunted.

Last week.

I groaned. "I gotta go hunt," I said.

They looked at me sternly. "You should have done it sooner," Aqua told me.

I rolled my probably black eyes, "Yeah well. I'll go now," They shook their heads in amazement at how blasé I could be at the whole situation.

I got my ipod and ran out. I clicked shuffle and ran out to the forest.

_You're on the phone_

_With your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going on about_

_Something that you said_

'_Cuz she doesn't _

_Get your humor_

_Like I do. _

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

'_Cuz she'll never_

_Know your story like I do_

'_Cuz she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day _

_When you wake up and find that_

_What you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time…._

I groaned and switched the song. This reminded me of the old weak Bella that I used to be.

Keep Holding On came on as I tackled a full grown buck.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

'_Cuz you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

'_Cuz you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say!_

_Nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth…._

I threw my iPod onto the ground. Remind me why I got that sappy song on my iPod? I sighed and headed back home. The last line of the song kept repeating in my head,

'_There's no other way when it comes to the truth…'_

I suddenly stopped. I slapped myself on the forehead. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Argh! I changed direction and ran toward the Cullen house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: Frustration and songs that are haunting you. If this has not happened to you, you have yet to meet the perfect man/woman. They will frustrate the heck out of you, mind your hair ;)**

**Review! It's all I ask!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**

**Songs:**

**You Belong With Me**

_By: Taylor Swift_

**Keep Holding On**

_By: Avril Lavigne_


	16. The Truth

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

_Bella's POV:_

My cell phone started ringing as I was about 5 miles from the Cullen house.

"What is it Aqua?" I asked, unable to keep the annoyed tone from my voice.

"_Did you kill someone?"_ she asked me, anger coloring her tone through the phone.

"No! Why would you say that?" I said stopping now 3 miles from the house.

"_Because I'm watching CNN and it says that there's been over 5 killings! What. Did. You. Do?" _she yelled.

"Nothing!" I roared back, "I just finished hunting a full grown buck and now I'm heading over to the Cullen house."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah. Now if any of you know what's good for you, don't call me. I need my plan to work."

"_What is your plan exactly?"_ she inquired, calm now.

"Mind reading shield,." I grumbled, "I can't believe that I didn't think of this sooner."

She laughed. _"I know_."

"Good bye Aqua," I said snapping my phone shut.

I ran the rest if the way. As I arrived, I snuck around back. The whole family was in the living room watching TV with their jaws wide open.

Aww… this couldn't be what Aqua was talking about…could it?

I listened carefully to the TV.

'_**Breaking news! All in all so far 10 people have died in Seattle. They say these massacres are heading for Forks.'**_

Aw, crap. I shook my head extending my shield in order to get to Edward. As I was JUST about to wrap my shield around him….my cell phone rang.

Again.

The Cullen's heads turned toward the direction I was hiding.

"Crap," I whined.

I ran for my afterlife.

And all the while I was running, the stupid phone kept on ringing. I answered while running.

"What?" I yelled

"_Bella!"_ Jas said frantically into the phone. _"It's Victoria!" _

I stopped, "What happened?" I asked my voice low and urgent.

"_Victoria came over and tried to make us tell where you are. We barely escaped! She's the one causing deaths in Seattle!"_

"You idiots tried to fight her?" I shrieked.

"_Yeah, why?"_ Jas asked.

"She killed all those people! She's really strong!" I yelled pacing now.

"_How so?"_ she asked, curious.

"When you drink human blood, you get stronger. She killed over 10 people!" I yelled.

"_That makes sense,"_ She said quietly.

She paused, then said "Oh, and Bella?"

"What?" I snapped.

"_She got Aqua."_

I froze.

"Where are you?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"_We're at Central Park."_

I started running to central park.

"How's Jase holding up?" I asked in a monotone, pushing myself to go faster.

"_Not good,"_ She answered me. I grimaced and snapped my phone shut as I neared central park.

Jas wasn't kidding when she said that Jas wasn't doing well. He was on the ground, rocking back and forth.

"Hey," I barked to everyone before moving to Jase.

"Jason," He looked up at me, his eyes filled with unlimited sadness, "We'll find her," I said softly.

He smiled slowly. He sat on his knees and hugged me, I hugged him back. He suddenly stiffened. I stroked his hair to soothe him. He frowned and pulled back. I cocked my head, confused.

He outstretched his hand in the direction that I came from and waited. A loud explosion sounded.

I raised my eyebrows as I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett stumble out. Their faces, arms and hair were filled with ash.

"How did you do that?" I asked quietly as they struggled to stand and we took our defensive positions.

"They were standing next to a telephone pole," He murmured.

"Oh," I muttered before the Cullen kids staggered up.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I asked coldly.

"We should say the same about you," Emmett choked out, a plume of ash escaping his mouth.

I frowned, ignoring the ash, "I wasn't spying. I came to talk to one of you but now I'm busy so I can't at the moment."

I was about to turn away when someone grabbed my wrist. "We heard what happened," A velvet voice came at my ear.

I shivered involuntary. I yanked my hand back and folded it over my chest.

"Why do you care?" my voice shaking slightly.

Before he could answer, Jas put a hand on my arm.

_If you want to find put the truth, it should be now. _

Turned around and prepared to extend my shield to Edward.

Then my phone rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: Reviews! I love me some reviews!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	17. Threats

**Chapter 16: Threats**

_Bella's POV_

I sighed and answered it. The Caller ID was blank. The Caller probably used *65….for reasons I don't know.

"Hello?" I barked into the phone, my mood shot.

"Nice to see you again Bella," a cold voice answered.

Victoria.

I froze. Eight pairs of eyes gazed at me, waiting for me to finish the phone call.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I spat, turning away from their gazes. It didn't help much but it eased the fact that I had too many people watching me.

"Your little friend's phone is actually quite useful," the voice slithered.

I growled, wishing with all my heart that I could jump through the phone and take that smug smile and stuff it where the sun didn't shine.

"Now here's what you have to do," Victoria's voice said quickly, "I want you to meet me in Phoenix where the rebuilt the ballet studio. Come alone. Or your friend will be the price to pay," then the line went dead without another breath.

I continued in my frozen position. I had to go to Phoenix…..

I snapped my phone shut and started off out of Central Park.

Jas grabbed my wrist, "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice ice cold.

"To get Aqua back."

Jas staggered back. My voice sounded dead….even to me. I turned without hesitation and walked away when a hand threaded their fingers through mine, giving me a delicious shock. Not like a shock Jason shock, but a shock of pleasure.

"I'll go with you," the voice murmured at my ear.

I turned and stared at the golden eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen. They were soulful and concerned to my behavior. I took a deep breath. _'It's now or never'_ I told myself.

I abandoned my shield and put it around him.

_She looks so broken…almost like the day I left her…she is just as beautiful as the day I saw her 50 years ago_

I widened my eyes and stepped back, disentangling my fingers from his.

He DID care. I stared at him sadly. This was all my fault. We could have been together and happy.

And I ruined it.

I sighed, shaking my head before turning and running in the opposite direction. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't screw this up.

Aqua's life would be the price to pay.

And I would never forgive myself if I lost her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**A/N: The decision that splits her in two.**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	18. Traps

**Chapter 17: Trap**

_Bella's POV_

I wasn't stupid when I traveled.

I knew that everyone would start to follow me so I headed to Michigan before anything. My phone rang and I answered, knowing exactly who was on the other line without looking at the Caller ID,

"_Bella we know you're not stupid." _Was Jase's greeting.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"_Bella where are you?"_ Jas's voice came through, concern dominating through.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"_Stop avoiding the subject! But yes, you are on speaker," _Jas snapped.

"_Where are you really going?" _Charles asked.

"No where!" I yelled, causing heads to turn in the plane.

I snapped the phone shut. I had a lot of traveling to do. I winced at the thought of breaking the bank.

Even though my family never asked, the truth was we barely got by. Every month, for twice a week I would go onto the computer and into an amazing job and wok for that 1 month. No body asked, but I worked my butt off in order to keep us going.

I winced as I though how much this was going to break the bank.

I closed my eyes and though of Aqua's face. It was going to be worth it.

I was at my last stop in Toronto, Canada.

As I handed my Visa card to the lady, she swiped it and clucked her tongue.

"You only have enough for a one way ticket," She said, giving me a knowing look.

I sighed, ignoring the irritating look, "I'll take it."

This was definitely breaking the bank. I boarded the plane in contempt. This was going to hurt my family. They were as of now, broke.

I shivered at the word. I had worked so hard to keep that from happening.

As soon as the plane touched the ground, I was running to the ballet studio. Aqua was my main concern. I arrived at the ballet studio in the nick of time.

I took a deep breath and entered.

It was most likely that Victoria wanted a fight. I put my shield around me.

As I entered, I was attacked.

If it wasn't for my shield, I would have been tackled to the ground.

There were about 20 of them. It was easy to take them out with my shield.

I heard clapping when the last guard fell.

"Very good Bella," Aro said coming up.

I crouched in a defensive position, "Where's Aqua?" I growled.

He smiled angelically, "Didn't you know? She's hiding under a lake in Seattle. She was never gone."

My face grew pale as he said this.

"Now, Bella, dear, we're taking you back to Volterra with us."

"I won't go," I growled.

I bumped into Demitri. He smiled then put his hand on my shield. A flood of memories came at me. I gritted my teeth as Jane and Alec put their tiny hands on my shield.

The flood of memories came at me. I fell to my knees holding my head but managing to keep my shield up.

Aro walked over and raised his hand. My eyes widened. Aro had over 100 human life time of memories.

He put his hand on my shield and I howled in pain.

Memories from all over came at me.

So I passed out for the 2nd time in 50 years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun!**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	19. Desperate

**Chapter 18: Desperate**

_Bella's POV:_

I felt uncomfortable as I woke up. Which is unnatural for a vamp. I opened my eyes and I was tied and gagged. It looked like a broom closet.

I grimaced as I tried to undo the ropes. I gave up after 5 minutes. I tried to use telekinesis and found that I was insanely tired to even think about using my powers.

I focused and managed to get them off. That was it for my energy.

I crawled out of the closet and into a white apartment. '_A phone….I need a phone!_' I thought to myself. I saw a purse. I crawled to it and went through it.

A purple blackberry appeared in my hand. I rejoiced as I dialed Jas's number.

"_Hello?"_ a velvet voice asked.

"Jas?" I asked my voice in a tired whisper.

"_Bella? Bella, love, are you alright."_

"I'm fine Edward," I mumbled, lying through my teeth, "Where's Jas?"

"_She's tracking your flights. Where are you?"_ his voice now worried.

"I got captured by the Volturi."

"_What?"_

I sighed. I was so tired, "It was a trap. The Volturi never had aqua."

"_Where are you?"_

I struggled to get up on the table, there was a newspaper.

"Richmond, Virginia," I whispered, collapsing back onto the linoleum floor.

"_Bella, stay where you are; we're coming to get you." _

I sagged into a chair, _"_You won't get there in time," I said quietly.

"_What?"_

I hesitated before saying, "I don't think this is my last stop. I think they're dragging me to Volterra.

"_You can't go!"_ he yelled.

I laughed bitterly, "Don't you think I know that? But they'll drag me kicking and screaming," I paused before blurting out, "Edward I'm so sorry."

"_Sorry for what?"_ he asked confusion lacing his tone.

"Not believing you. You were telling the truth about loving me."

"_What made you change your mind?" _

I grimaced, "I read your mind before leaving for Phoenix."

"_Of course you went to Phoenix." _

I laughed, "I'm sorry and I lo—" but the phone was taken out of my hands.

Jane was there her eyes narrowed. "Bella can't come to the phone. Don't call back," she said then hung up.

I stared warily. She grabbed me by the collar and started dragging me. I was too tired to protest.

"Come on. We have a plane to catch," Jane said grinning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Captured and goodie old Jane is there to make sure she's "safe". **

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	20. Meeting Again

**Chapter 19: Meeting Again**

_Jasmine's POV:_

I was at the coffee table looking at all the flights Bella had taken.

Where did she go?

My cell phone rang in the living room. "Can someone get that?" I yelled, unable to tear my eyes from the road map I had constructed. I was on a roll. She went to Toronto then her last flight was toward the southwest.

I heard Edward pick my cell up. I heard him go through a conversation. Who could it be?

Back to business. Where in the southwest would she go? None that I know of…..

Wait…. "Phoenix!" I yelled.

Everyone crowded around the table as I screamed in joy.

"Bella's in Phoenix!" I yelled.

They all grinned, "Go get tickets!"

Jason ran off without being told twice. Edward trudged in looking half in shock and half like someone kicked his puppy.

"Bella's been captured," he muttered solemnly.

"Wait….what?" I asked, my brain shocked back.

He explained that Bella went to Phoenix to rescue Aqua and she was captured by the Volturi.

"Jason!" I barked, "Don't get the tickets."

He walked in slowly. "I can't anyway," He said, almost as if stunned.

"Why not?" I asked in frustration. Didn't we have enough drama? The Cullens stood back and watched.

"The money's gone. When I gave the lady our Visa Card number, she said all the money was used up by Bella swan. When I asked how much money she used, she said $5,000"

We stood there blinking. "That can't be," I said pacing.

"Where else could she have gotten the money?" Rosalie asked.

We froze and stared. "What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Bella wasn't one of the wealthiest people. Her mother was a kindergarten teacher and her father was the chief of police in a small town," Carlisle said in a soft tone.

"Bella must have been working," Alice said softly.

"No! I mean, Bella has been with us all this time…..she never left!" I yelled.

"Wait….Jas, honey remember all that time she was on the computer. She could have had an online job for all we know," Charles said in a soothing time.

I thought about it and gasped, "You're right."

Bella never really used the computer. But once in a while Bella would go on and do something. When we came in the room to find her playing game.

She was helping us. While in the meanwhile she was dying on the inside because her mate had abandoned her

Edward made a soft growling noise.

I ignored him.

I turned to Carlisle, "We need to get to Volterra. But we're broke. Can you buy us 4 tickets? We'll pay you back," I told him.

"Of course! You are Bella's family and we consider her family."

"Jas there are only 3 of us," Jase pointed out.

I sighed warily, "I know where Aqua is why I didn't realize it before, I don't know."

Jase's eyes lit up. "You know where she is?"

I gave him a looked, "You know too, come on," I pushed him out the door.

"Can you get the plane tickets Carlisle?"

"Of course," He said, heading towards the phones.

"Charles, honey, I have a feeling we'll be staying in Volterra for a while. You know what I wear," I said with a wink before pushing Jase out the door.

We made our way out to the lake on the Quileute reserve.

"Hold your breath," I told him.

"No duh," He told me sarcastically.

I ignored him and dove in. I swam around looking for an air bubble of sorts. I saw one at the bottom of the lake.

I swam over to it where Aqua was at the bottom of the lake. I tapped on the air bubble and Aqua's eyes opened.

I waved and pointed up. She nodded and all 3 of us swam to the surface.

As Jase and I got out, Aqua attacked us with a hug.

"You're okay!" she yelled joyously.

"Yeah but Bella isn't," I said in a monotone.

"W-What?" She asked fear entering her expression.

"Bella's been captured by the Volturi." Jason said.

"Oh no! How did that happen?" Aqua gasped, shocked.

"She was looking for you. Victoria tricked her and the Volturi captured her," I said.

She sniffed, "It's all my fault!" she wailed.

"No its not," Jase and I said at the same time.

She kept on sobbing. I put my arm around her.

"We'll find her. We'll find her and bring her back," I said in an encouraging whisper.

She dry hiccupped and nodded.

"Come on." I said pulling the lovebirds in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Oh! Let me dry you guys off!" Aqua said. She quickly dried us off by taking the water off and into the lake.

I smiled and started out for the Cullen house

As we boarded the plane, I couldn't help but think that Bella might NOT be okay.

I shook my head. No; she HAD to be okay

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: They love her. That much is obvious. **

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	21. Arrival

**Chapter 20: Arrival**

_Aqua POV: _

We arrived in Italy at 5: 30 AM. I looked around grimly. We had a lot of bad memories of this place. Too many that if we could sleep, it would indeed give us nightmares.

I shook it off as we ran to Volterra.

"There's a secret entrance to the caste besides the sewer," I told the Cullens.

They stared at me in shock. I looked t the ground.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

Our family knew what his question was.

"Lets' just say that we have a bad experience with the Volturi," Jase said darkly.

All of us shivered. We arrived at the edge of the woods that headed to Florence.

"Why are we here?" Emmett asked in a bored tone.

Charles gave him a glare.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up into a tall tree. I saw the castle to the east. It sat there, dark and gloomy. I shivered. I hated this place. But it was necessary at the moment…I OWED Bella. We crossed over by jumping from tree to tree. We arrived at the gate of the lobby.

"Hi Gianna," I said crossing the lobby quickly.

"Hello Aqua," She said too brightly.

Gianna had been the human secretary but the Volturi had decided to keep her so now she was a vamp.

"Staying for lunch?" she asked pleasantly.

I stiffened, "No Gianna."

She shrugged and went back to typing.

"Have you seen Bella?" Jas asked desperately.

Gianna stopped typing and looked at us gravely, "Oh yes. Yes I have. She's not the same."

We all looked at Edward to see if he knew what the hell she meant. But his face was filled with confusion.

I narrowed my eyes at her but she had gone back to typing. I walked over to the white doors with brass doorknobs. I hesitated before flinging the doors open.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting in their chairs.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded.

Caius broke out into a grin. While Marcus continued to look bored.

Aro smiled a little, "Hello Aqua."

"Yeah. Hi," I said stiffly, "Now where's Bella?"

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" he asked ignoring my earlier question.

"Fine Aro," I said a note of annoyance coming into my tone. "Now where's Bella?"

He sighed and picked up a tiny bell no larger that my little finger, "Bella darling," He called.

The white doors flew open and Bella came walking shyly in.

"Say hello Bella," He ordered.

She turned to us and we all staggered back.

Bella stood with worn, tattered jeans and a worn out aeropostale t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her feet were bare.

What was most shocking was her face.

If you've seen the expression a puppy gives as someone kicks it, that was hers. She looked….afraid. Bella looked as if one move would bring her to her knees.

"Bella," Aro said in a bored tone.

She turned swiftly and bowed her head, "Yes master?"

My family and I staggered. Bella NEVER took orders from anyone. Especially these idiots.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?"

She paused, choosing her words carefully. "No thank you. I am not thirsty," She cringed as if about to be hit.

But Aro was amused. "You have to eat sometime,"

She bowed her head, "With your permission, may I go and hunt in the forest?" she asked timidly.

"No!" he snapped his tone sharp.

She cowered. Aro stood up and walked over to Bella. "You shall learn that it is natural to eat humans," He scowled.

He extended his hand and touched Bella on the forehead.

She was then on the floor writhing in pain. Before any of us could react, Edward jumped out and grabbed Bella by the waist.

He stroked her head and crooned soothingly to her. She got up unsteadily.

"It's okay. I was bad. I needed to be punished," She held he head with one hand and winced before coming before Aro again.

"I'm sorry master," she said bowing her head.

Aro looked unimpressed. "Alright then. I suppose you'd like a moment alone. Caius, Marcus, let us have lunch."

Everyone rose. Before Aro left he called out, "Oh Bella! Please show them to the west side rooms before I come back," then he disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Oh Bella, Bella, Bella….what happened to you?**

**Review.**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	22. Explanation

**Chapter 21: Explanation**

_Aqua POV: _

Bella waited quietly for us to say something.

"Would you like you sit down?" she asked masking her pain.

"Bells! We're vamps!" I yelled.

She blinked. "Of course. Then you'd prefer to stand I presume."

Jason groaned in frustration, bowing his head to cover his expression of anger. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I had a job to be done. What had the Volturi done?

Edward came up to her quietly, "Do you remember me?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

She looked worried for a moment, "Should I?"

Edward's face was one of pure pain. I felt bad for him. I don't know what I would do if Jason forgot about me.

"I don't know any of you, to be honest," she said. She hunched over then as if expecting to be hit on the head.

Edward's face softened. Gently he took Bella out of the cringing position.

"It's okay, love. We're not going to hurt you," He said in a quiet but honest murmur.

She looked confused automatically, "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?" Edward asked gently, obviously letting all his adoration for her flood in.

"Love."

This got everybody's attention. Even Rose.

"Because I love you," he said softly.

Her brow furrowed, "That can't be," she whispered staring at the marble floor.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Bella hesitated then explained, "The Volturi told me the truth. It hurt but the truth is the truth! I'm not pretty and I am not important. My parents left me in a forest at 18 because no one wanted me. So the Volturi changed me and that is how I am a slave. No one cares about me," She finished wrapping her arms around herself.

We were all in shock.

Those bastards.

Edward walked a step and Bella was suddenly in his arms, "**I** care."

I smiled and walked up, "Me too," then I hugged Bella.

Everyone then complied. We were in a group hug when the doors flung open.

"ISABELLA!" Aro roared.

She quivered and got out of the group hug, "Yes Aro?" she whispered hanging her head.

"I told you to lead these people to their rooms BEFORE I got back!" he yelled.

With that said he grabbed Bella around the throat and threw her across the room slamming her into the granite wall; causing a big chunk to fall on her head.

"Can vampires get concussions?" I heard Charles ask Carlisle.

"I don't _believe_ so," He murmured.

I stared with my jaw open.

I noticed form the corner of my eye that Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward back.

"NOW!" Aro yelled.

Bella got unsteadily to her feet and trembled, "I am so sorry master," she whimpered.

Her expression was so sad that it would crack the hardest stone.

But Aro was harder.

He slapped Bella.

The boys stopped struggling as the shock overcame them.

"Let that be a lesson you never forget," He growled with distaste at Bella then he walked out.

We rushed to Bella. Aro's handprint was there against Bella's pale skin.

Apparently, he was a pig when he ate. Human blood dripped down the handprint across Bella's cheek. Her expression was heartbroken

"See…no one." She said her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Alice, Jas. Esme and I wrapped our arms around her. "How about show is our rooms and we get you cleaned up." Alice said her tone maternal.

She nodded and got up unsteadily. Before any of us could help her, Edward was there with his hand around her waist.

"Thanks" she murmured, unable to look Edward in the eye, which positively broke his heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Aro's a bitch. Enough said.**

**Review.**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	23. Questions

**Chapter 22: Questions**

_Bella's POV:  
_

"Do you have any other clothes?" the pixie one asked me.

I shook my head. They had cleaned my face from blood and washed my hair. That was more than I ever had.

"Fine then," the pixie one said going to her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked then I widened my eyes. They didn't ask me to speak.

"It's okay. We will not hurt you," The one with coffee hair said rubbing my back.

She reminded me of how a mother should act. I relaxed a little at that.

"Here! Try this on!" the girl with aquamarine eyes and straight black hair said.

I stared then cautiously put it on. Skinny jeans with a dark blue blouse that hugged my curves.

I looked in the mirror and gasped, unable to censor myself. "I…look b—"

I was going to say beautiful when I remembered what Heidi-the one who rounds up meals-said.

_***Flashback***_

"_Heidi can I try those on?" I asked pointing to a pair of ballet flats._

_Her eyes narrowed. "Okay lets' get something straight," she said snapping her purse shut and whirling around to me, standing up at her full height._

_I waited, tense. "You're not pretty, you're not talented and you will never be. You will never be loved and you will forever be in Volturi castle," then she left to round up the meal. I stood where I was; frozen._

_I walked to Heidi's full length mirror._

_My brown hair was in contrast to my pale skin. Dark circled under my eyes from lack of hunting._

_She was right._

_***End Flashback***_

"—nice." I finished.

All of them frowned.

I turned to them and smiled faintly, "Thank you. For the clothes. They are beautiful. I wish I could keep them," I added a little wistfully.

"Why can't you?" the girl with chestnut hair asked.

I bit my lip, "They are yours. I cannot—"

"Oh yes you can," the pixie interrupted, "I'm giving it to you."

I was speechless.

Was there no end to their kindness?

The big one poked hi head through the door, "Hey guys! Let's go hunting! Whoa! Bella….." he trailed off.

"I should probably give these back," I murmured.

"No," the pixie said firmly. I stayed silent

"Would you like to go with us?" The motherly one asked.

I sighed longingly, "I can't. The master doesn't wish me to."

They stared. I stood uncomfortable, "I have to go. Thank you for everything." I said turning away and running out the door.

The burn in my throat was getting worse. I did not wish to harm the humans. They did nothing to me.

I sighed as I headed to the white room. This is where everyone had their meal. I had to go clean it up.

I entered and grimaced. Felix had too much 'fun' with his meal. I sighed and set to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 hours later**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The white room was spotless. Even at vampire speed, it had taken a couple hours to finish the job. But it didn't come without a price. My throat was burning by the time I finished.

I washed my hoods and disposed my tools. I walked to the quarters of our guests to see how they were doing.

They had arrived 5 minutes ago.

I went to the bronze one's room first. He was reading a book from the bookshelf in his room. I knocked timidly, not sure how to approach him. He was devastatingly handsome.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if you needed anything." I asked shyly.

"Oh. No thank you," He murmured, his eyes never leaving mine. I nodded, averting my eyes and keeping them to the floor. I was about to leave when he said, "Bella?"

I turned, "Yes?"

He paused then asked, "Are you thirsty?"

I blinked. What an odd question to ask the help… "Yes. Quite but I am not allowed to go out of the castle grounds."

"But Aro never said anything about the animals coming to you," he said smiling brightly.

I was confused. He understood my confusion and smiled gently. He reached into a brown sack and in his hand was rabbit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: a RABBIT! Aw, you shouldn't have!**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	24. Kindness

**Chapter 23: Kindness**

_Bella's POV:_

I gasped. A rabbit. Right in front of me. Already dead and the solution to the unbearable burning in my throat.

"For me?" I asked breathless.

He nodded.

"It's been ages since I snuck out to get a meal," I breathed.

"How long exactly?" he asked curious.

I shrugged, still mesmerized by the rabbit in his beautifully white hands, "Time stops in here. 1 say could be 1 week," I said sorrowfully.

He muttered something to himself.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said quickly. "Do you want it?"

I nodded and took the dead rabbit. I sank my teeth into the rabbit and drained it dry within seconds. I sighed and dropped the rabbit.

"Thank you," I said giving him a hug.

I stiffened and was about to break away to avoid a beating when his arms wrapped around me.

"Your welcome," He whispered gently burying his face in my hair.

I snuggled my head onto his chest.

For some reason….I felt suddenly very safe. Like nothing would ever hurt me. Like Aro, or Heidi or Felix would never lay a finger on me and that this bronze boy would do anything in his power to protect me.

"ISABELLA!" Aro yelled.

That's when I remembered… I'm not cared for.

At least not with the Volturi.

I extracted myself from the bronze boy reluctantly, "Thank you again," I said then ran down stairs.

Aro was there waiting.

"What were you doing Isabella?" he asked his tone deadly.

"I was checking on our guests to see if they needed anything," I said.

"Isabella your eyes are light! You were out hunting!" then he smacked me across the head, sending me to the floor.

I didn't want to get the bronze haired boy in trouble so I kept my mouth shut.

"Did you?" he screamed at me, his eyes livid and his tone absolute. I had to protect him!

"Yes," I whimpered, scolding myself at how false my lie sounded, even to my own ears!

He brought me up from the floor, "Now you must be punished Isabella," Then he dropped me and walked away.

I stayed on the floor until I was sure he was gone. Brushing the dust off the clothing the pixie gave me, I turned to do my chores.

When I opened the wooden door, there was the bronze haired boy with his mouth open in shock.

I stood there waiting to hear what he wanted.

I waited a few more seconds before asking, "Do you need something Mr. Cullen?"

He continued staring.

"If there is nothing you need, then I must continue with my chores," I said waiting for him to move.

He finally moved. Hi hands went out and clamped down with gentleness I had never known onto my shoulders, "Did he hurt you?" his voice was as soft as a cloud.

I shook my head, "Sometimes the master is worse."

"What are your chores?" he asked curious.

"Well, Mr. Cullen—" I started but he interrupted.

"Edward."

Little bells went off in my head. I looked at him, curious now, "Do I know you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

His face lit up, "Yes. Yes you do. Do you remember me?"

I frowned. I _**should**_ know him, "I-I think so." I said.

He smiled, sadly, "Don't strain yourself."

I laughed bitterly, that was a joke. Don't _strain _myself? I had been a slave for who knows how long!

He saw my expression and winced.

"Yeah, I know," I said

I stared at him again.

Bronze hair, fair face and eyes that relayed kindness.

I sighed and murmured, "Excuse me," Before going around him to be made fun of by Heidi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: So close, yet so far! **

**Review,**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	25. Punishment

**Chapter 24: Punishment**

_Bella's POV_

After, I walked out of Heidi's room with my eyes blankly gazing at my worn shoes. If there was anyone that can make you feel absolutely terrible about yourself…..its Heidi. I shuddered, refusing to allow my mind back into the sickly pink room.

"Bella, can you come here?" the pixie called from upstairs.

I ran up, not wasting a single second of her precious time, "How can I be of assistance?" I asked adding my traditional curtsey.

The pixie wrinkled her nose for a moment before resuming her question. She held up two blouses. "Which would look better on me? The blue or the red?"

I honestly didn't care but I didn't want to be smacked, "I think both look beautiful. You have a perfect figure and these blouses would not be able to show how beautiful you truly are," I recited purely from memory.

The blonde, who was on the bed, raised an eyebrow at me. The pixie frowned, "Bella I want you to try the blue one on."

I gazed at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it with the utmost care so not to wrinkle it. I gently placed it on, and it flowed over my curves.

It fit perfectly.

"Keep it," The pixie said with a smile, "by the way I'm Alice."

I cocked my head and laughed.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly to cover up for my mistake, but sighed, seeing as I owed the guests and explanation, "In my human life my best friend was Alice and my boyfriend was Edward…" I trailed off.

Alice and the blonde stared at me.

"I have to go. Thank you for the blouse," I said hurriedly, before running out of the room.

That was strange. I was starting to remember my human life. I shook my head. As I headed downstairs, I was tripped by a pair of grey shoes. So to say, I fell flat on my face.

The pair of shoes fell in line with my face. I looked up to see the man with dirty blonde hair came in front of me.

"Whatever I did to upset you, I am very truly sorry," I cried, sliding to my knees, begging.

The girl with chestnut hair came up behind him and slapped the back of his head, "Way to go Jase."

He just grinned sheepishly. The girl extended a hand toward me. I cowered from her hand, "Hey" She crooned soothingly, "I'm Jasmine."

I cocked my head,, taking her hand as she aided me in standing, "Do I know you?"

Her eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to answer when Heidi walked in.

"Aro decided that your punishment would be up to me. And I decided that you're going to b my Barbie," She said with an evil grin.

I hung my head and moaned quietly.

"What's so bad about that?" the pixie asked walking in.

"Do you want to join me?" Heidi asked excited

"We'll all join you," The motherly one said her eyebrows furrowing.

Fear wrapped around me. They didn't understand. Heidi didn't actually dress me like a Barbie per-say.

I groaned as I saw Heidi shut the door to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Short, I know. But Heidi has a lot in store for poor Bella.**

**Review!**

**Best Wishes,**

**Nessie96**


	26. Harsh Words

**Chapter 25: Harsh Words**

_Aqua POV:_

Heidi closed the door to her room and pranced over to her HUGE walk in closet.

Bella trembled in front of the three sided mirror. She closed her eyes and quietly murmured something too quiet for us to hear. It vaguely sounded like a prayer. I had no idea Bella was religious.

All of us were confused.** (A/N: 'all of us' includes the Cullen and Mayer women)** what was so bad about being dressed up?

Heidi brought out an armload of clothing and set it on the bed. My mind automatically wandered to the fact of her having a bed and shivered. That was not an image that my mind wanted to conjure up!

"Alright Bella! You know the drill," She said in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes narrowing into slits.

Bella stripped down to her white bra and panties. Heidi shoved a red cocktail dress to her, "Put it on!" she barked rudely at Bella.

Bella quickly put it on, not wasting a second and avoiding our gazes of mixed confusion and horror.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The way that her brown hair flowed down and framed her heart shaped face, the red dress gave a glow to her alabaster skin. It was short to say that she was gorgeous.

"Your hair looks like wet string and your ears are too big," Heidi said suddenly.

We stared at her in surprise.

She was gorgeous! How dare Heidi and her fat apple butt talk to Bella that way! But Heidi ignored us.

"And those chicken legs of yours are terrible! You're too thin and your collarbone is uneven," Heidi continued while circling her like a predator watching their prey.

"Not to mention that you have ALL the wrong curves and, ugh! Your hair makes me want to barf up my lunch," she said in a nonchalant tone that made me want to tear out the fake blonde strand out of her roots.

She looked over to the bed then grabbed a mini-skirt and a green blouse.

"Switch." She yelled.

Bella quickly switched clothing, standing before Heidi, her eyes averted and shoulder hunched over in defeat. I then realized why Bella hated this so much.

All Heidi did was insulting her. It continued on for hours.

And all we could do was watch as Bella got verbally abused by Heidi. If we complained, Heidi would take her complaining ass to Aro and we wouldn't be able to help Bella! I gripped the bed posts will all my might and hoped that it would be over soon…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**After 4 hours**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Heidi looked at the clock and said cheerfully, "Time for me to go! Change back and put these clothes away," she chimed, throwing the mountain of clothing onto the bed. The bed disappeared under the enormous amount.

She turned to us, "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

I felt sick to my stomach, "No thanks," All of us chorused managing to keep our anger in check.

We watched as Bella slowly got out and started putting the articles of clothing away.

When she finished, she came in front of us, her gaze to the floor, and her voice quieter than a pitiful whisper, "Do you need anything?"

We stared, our anger and sadness put off to the side by the attitude of the girl I had once known.

This wasn't the Bella who changed me! Where was she?

I cracked first. I knew that only 1 thing would bring the strong forgotten Bella deep inside back out, "Actually yes. I know a friend who really likes you."

"I am sure I like him too," She answered robotically.

Ugh! It's like talking to a 3 year old! "No. Like -like."

"Like -like?" she asked confused beyond all reason. At least she was something other than sad, I suppose.

I was about to grab her and shake her when Alice said "Like as in interested," she said, insinuating with her delicate eyebrows.

"Oh," She said looking at her shoes.

"Will you meet him?" I asked now with more calm.

She continued staring at the ground, "But…..you heard Heidi! I am not beautiful."

"Sure you are!" Jas said, finally finding her voice.

Bell bit her lip and didn't say anything.

I groaned. I stormed to the closet and pulled out a cute blue blouse and a nice black mini skirt. "Wear this," I ordered

She put it on with out complaint. I groaned to myself, realizing that Bella probably thought that I was going to make fun of her, just as Heidi did. I needed to fix things quickly. This Bella would not do.

"Now come with us." Jas said to her and we dragged her along to Edward's room. He would fix her. He just had to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Self esteem shot, memory gone and a complete push over….where is our strong Bella? **

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	27. Memories

**Chapter 26: Memories**

_Bella's POV_

I felt confused as Jasmine and the black haired girl dragged me somewhere.

Who would be interested in me?

I was a slave that no body wanted to have anything to do with me. I wasn't special, I was unloved and I was made for work. Why was everybody so kind to me? I realized that she was taking me to the west wing; where the guests were being kept.

One of the family member's was interested me? I hid a smile.

I kind of liked that.

When they dragged me to Edward's room, my eyes were wide. I began to protest, but I was weak from lack of proper feeding and they easily pulled me into the room.

Edward was by the bookcase reading a book. His bronze hair was tousled and his skin glowed with the diamond cascade as he stood by the bookcase.

"Hi Aqua—oh. Hello Bella," he greeted, his voice a smooth as velvet.

"Bella, Edward; Edward, Bella. Now you've met and now we leave you alone," The girl….apparently named Aqua said shutting the door behind me.

I whipped around to stop the door from shutting but Aqua was too fast. And the door was shut fast. I soon realized that I was left with the beautiful man in the room.

More importantly, a guest.

I paused then turned to Edward, "Hello Edward."

He smiled, "Hello Bella."

"Err….what are you reading?" I asked trying to make conversation, as I placed my hands respectfully in front of me, the fingers intertwined.

He smiled, "Wuthering Heights. Have you read this one?"

I shook my head, "Afraid not," I said truthfully.

His smiled disappeared and I felt guilty once again.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," I said about to get on my knees and beg him for forgivness

He shook his head a little too viciously, "You didn't upset me." He then gestured to the king sized bed, "Please sit."

I cautiously sat down on one side while he sat on the other.

"So…..do you have any powers?" Edward asked me nonchalantly.

"I have a shield around my mind that protects me from anyone coming into it," I said bitterly, unable to keep the loathing tone out of my voice.

In truth, my power was no help. Aro was still able to torture me.

"Why do you make that face?" he asked.

_Note to self: hide facial expressions better_ I told myself.

"Well it's just that as much as it is a gift, it is also a curse," I explained, unable to keep it to myself.

He cocked his head, "How so?"

I grimaced, "When anyone touches the edge of my shield, which is here," I said gesturing to the center of my forehead, "whatever memory they remember will come into my mind. If too many come at one, it causes true pain," I said wincing.

His face grew curious. "Is it the memory itself that gives you pain or receiving the memory?"

I shrugged, "I've never tried it otherwise."

This was so strange. I'd never talked so much with anyone before.

He lifted his hand shyly, "May I?" he asked.

I hesitated then smiled, I actually smiled. This was the first time.

I hadn't smiled in a long time.

I leaned forward so he could touch my forehead.

His fingertips grazed my cheek before he touched my forehead and I was sucked into a memory:

_I was sitting in a meadow, there were flowers everywhere. In my arms, was a girl….._**wait! This must be Edward's memory. I thought to myself.**

_She had brown hair and pale skin. She looked like me when I was human. Her eyes flashed open and they were the color of melted milk chocolate. I felt myself soar and dive in the color. She was so beautiful._

I gasped and tore myself away. Edward slowly opened his eyes.

"T-T-That was me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He nodded mutely.

I stared at him in wonder. How did he know me?

"ISABELLA!" Aro yelled from downstairs.

I looked at Edward for 1 more second before disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Aro can go to hell.**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	28. Rememberance

**Chapter 27: Remembrance**

_Bella's POV_

I ran downstairs to find an angry Aro. "Where WERE you? And what is this?" he shrieked the last part, gesturing at my change of clothes.

I shrank back, "Mrs. Cullen asked me to wear these and as for the 1st question, I was helping Ms. Mayer choose an outfit," I squeaked, horrified that my tone came out snarky.

He slapped me, "DO. NOT. _**LIE**_. TO. ME." He hissed.

Heidi then walked in, "Oh. My. God." She said her voice in a monotone, "Why are you wearing my clothes?" she yelled.

Aro glared at me, "Yes, Bella. Why and why did you lie to me?"

I just stood there. I did not wish to get Alice in trouble….so I kept my mouth shut.

"Heidi, would you?" Aro asked her.

"Certainly," Heidi growled while cracking her knuckles.

I stood frozen as Heidi approached me with her hands outstretched in a sinister sweep.

She grinned evilly as her fingertips touched my forehead.

_I stood in a dark alleyway as I waited for a human to come around the corner of Volterra. You could practically smell him from a mile away._

_My throat burned as I waited for him._

_"Yes darling. I'll be home soon," he was saying into his phone._

_He had a wife? Too bad it's the last time she'll hear from him. He rounded the corner having a lost look on his face._

_"Excuse me, which way to Verdana Street?" he said. _

_I smiled my 50watt smile._

_He backed away from me. I lunged, pinning him to the cobblestone wall and started to suck the life out of him._

_His blue eyes stared at me with sadness. I watched as I slowly drained the man, watching the life leave his eyes….._

I screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Next time, don't take my stuff," Heidi growled then walked out laughing with Aro.

I lay there trembling.

Edward, Alice, Aqua and the blonde boy came out.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. No, I wasn't okay. How could I be? I watched a man die to me drinking his blood.

I closed my eyes to erase the images that Heidi gave me. I felt myself being lifted slightly.

I opened my eyes carefully to see Edward lifting me into his lap.

I stared. Calmly, he lifted his hand and outstretched his fingertips, keeping them about a couple inches from my face. He gazed at me, patiently.

I understood and was instantly touched. He had made it my choice. MY choice. I never had a say in anything…

I nodded and pressed my forehead to his fingertips.

_I waited at the bottom of some stairs in a small house._

_Suddenly the girl appeared with a blue blouse and a khaki skirt, she looked absolutely beautiful the way her brown hair was pulled. The glow in her eyes, I felt my soul float to her as she descended the stairs. How could I keep a beautiful creature with me? It would not be possible! I would lose her…. but I loved her._

I pulled away. I felt frozen… love?

How did he know me?

How did I know HIM?

I searched my mind for how I recognized him but came up with nothing but an image of a brick wall.

I sighed and stood up. "Thank you. That made me feel better," I said, monotonously, but managing to give him a small smile.

His lips turned down in unhappiness but he exhaled, managing gave me a faint smile before helping me up.

"Where are you going?" the blonde boy asked.

"I have you go clean up after the guard…." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Jason," He answered.

I cocked my head.

I knew him!

I paused for a couple seconds, "Jason. They eat messily and so I have to go clean up," I said walking over to the door.

"Wouldn't you get thirsty?" Alice asked, concerned.

I turned to her, "Yes, yes I would."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: So close, but so far.**

"**Man is born free, but everywhere they are in chains" ~Jean-Jaques Russoeu**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	29. Come Back to Me

**Chapter 28: Come Back To Me**

_Bella's POV:_

I left the room to go clean the white room. This room was truly atrocious when the guard had their meal. This time, Heidi decided to leave fingerprints on the wall as a gift to me.

I felt nauseous.

This wasn't what I called 'delicate eating'.

5 HOURS LATER

I unceremoniously threw my utensils in the closet and trudged down to my 'room'. I was in the boiler room. Mater Aro was kind enough to provide a mattress and a lamp for my worthless behind.

I sighed and plopped down on the lumpy mattress.

Would this ever end?

Would I have to be a slave for the rest of my life?

Would I never be _loved_?

I was about to throw my lamp at the wall when my metal door flew open, making a horridly loud noise at the back wall. I quickly hid under the stairs. I did not want to do anything right now.

"Hello?" a velvet voice asked. I froze.

Oh.

It was Edward.

I stepped out of the shadows to greet him, "Hello," I said shyly my gaze firmly on the ground.

He grinned from ear to ear as if just my mere presence lit up his day. "How are you?" he asked politely.

I shrugged, deciding to answer truthfully, "I've been better."

His smiled disappeared, "How did it go?" he asked gravely.

I shrugged, "It was messy."

He looked at me sympathetically, "So err….is this your room?" he asked.

I laughed.

_When was the last time I laughed?_

"Not much of a room is it? This is the slaves' quarter. I relax here for a couple minutes or when Heidi wants the water temperature hotter or colder. Speaking of which…3…..2…..1…."

Then hell broke loose.

Glass was broken upstairs. Felix chased Demitri out of a French window and Heidi screamed bloody murder.

"ISABELLA! Make the water hotter!"

I sighed and clicked the red button.

"See what I mean?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward stared at me, "You shouldn't have you deal with all this." He said his voice husky,

I looked at him shocked, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Run away," he said without a beat of hesitation.

I paused. That honestly didn't sound like a bad idea, but there were a few complications with the plan, "I can't. I have no where to go and besides," I paused feeling sadness fill me up, "no one cares for me."

He came up to me very fast, that I didn't see him before, "I care," He said in a low whisper and our lips met.

Light exploded behind my eyes. Memories came back to me from behind the brick wall.

_Edward, sitting in the cafeteria looking frustrated._

_**Meeting the Cullen family in their secluded house in the woods**_

_Edward saying goodbye_

**Laurent biting me in Edward's meadow**

_Meeting Aqua and saving her_

**Seeing Edward again**

_Being dragged by the Volturi to Volterra_

I screamed in agony and slumped on the floor.

"Bella! Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward's anxious voice said at the edge of my consciousness.

I opened my eyes and looked up and sat up carefully.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently.

"I-I remember." I gasped out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Hallelujah! She remembers!**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	30. Reunions

**Chapter 29: Reunions**

_Bella's POV:_

Edward's eyes lit up with joy, "You remember?" he asked quietly.

I nodded moving up to sit up on the bed which wasn't any better than the floor, "Yeah," I said my voice sounding breathless.

"Who am I then?" Edward asked.

I smiled before answering. "You're Edward Cullen. And I love you."

With that said he pounced on top of me, shoving me back on the bed, kissing the daylights out of me. It was rushed and slow. It was panicked and relieved. It was all these emotions that made the kiss unbearable sweet.

I kissed him back of course.

When we broke away, we were breathless, which is strange for a vampire.

"I missed you Bella," he whispered into my hair, wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed his cheek, nuzzling it with my nose affectionately, "I missed you too. Just out of curiosity; how long was I in Volterra?"

He gently brushed a strand of my hair out of the way, his cool breath wafting over my face with sweet relief, "Not even a week, love."

I frowned.

"What did they do to you?" he asked in a pained whisper.

I concentrated. I _should_ know this, "I-I think they used my shield against itself."

He nodded as if confirming a theory,

An irritating fire burned in my throat, "ugh!"

"What is it, love?" Edward asked concerned.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my pants. "It's nothing. I'm just thirsty."

He stood up and stood next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, as if he feared letting go for even a second, "What do you want to do?"

I laughed. I turned my head a little in order to get a kiss on his cheek, purposely missing his lips to aggravate him a bit, "Let's hunt."

He blinked then asked unsteadily, "What about Aro?"

To be honest, I forgot about Aro until now. Did he have to ruin everything?

"To hell with Aro. Let's go," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

He grinned as we reached the door and I opened it.

Standing in front of me was an angry Aro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: In my personal opinion, Aro ruins everything. Whaddabitch.**

**Review!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


	31. Author's Note

**Waste of a Chapter to Hear What I have to Say:**

**Hey everyone! I've had a couple people message me asking, what do Aqua/Jason/Charles/Jasmine look like?**

**So, I use my magical powers of Google and looked up pictures that closely relate to the characters dancing in my head! ( I posted it on my profile)**

**Charles is the only one a little bit off, but the others are picture perfect.**

**I put up both an anime version of the character and a real world character. Pick your poison and keep reading my lovelies!**

**Best wishes,**

**~Nessie96**


End file.
